Por un error
by kateloverByB
Summary: ¿por que las cosas importantes suelen decirse tarde, o no decirce? Bueno este es mi segundo fic, espero que os guste, y claro, es todo ByB.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es otro fic, que es producto de una idea que me venia maquinando en la cabeza hace un buen rato jejejeje, espero sea de su agrado.... =)**

* * *

**Abril 3 del 2010**

¿Que hace ella sola tan lejos de casa? No había nada hay que lo hiciera su hogar, pero como ella sabia, el hombre se adapta a vivir de acuerdo a sus necesidades y consecuencias que lo obliguen a desplazarse, y ella al menos lo tenia todo....casi.

Recargada sobre la baranda de su balcón, mira detenidamente las luces de los autos en las concurridas vías, posando de vez en cuando su vista en los diferentes escaparates de las diversas tiendas de Londres.....piensa y piensa (como suele hacer para todo) si es justo lo que esta haciendo, ocultándolo....

Revive una y otra vez los sucesos que la llevaron tan lejos de su verdadero hogar, pensando que si hubiera echo o no, algunas cosas, tal vez no estaría hay...."y podría estar con..." pero el sonido de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos; sale del balcón y toma el aparato:

Br-¿Diga?- contesta.

An- Hola cariño, soy yo- le responde la artista mientras mira una fotografía en la que esta con su amiga en un parque botánico- si no te llamo yo, no sabría nada de ti Brennan.

Br- lo se Ange, perdóname, pero sabes que mi vida esta patas arriba desde hace siete meses.

An- cariño, tu vida esta así por que lo has querido Bren- un silencio incomodo surge- ¿cuando vas a regresar Brennan? ya es hora de que....- pero Ángela se vio interrumpida por su amiga.

Br- Ange, no empieces, tu sabes que es...

An- no me digas complicado Brennan, por que esa es ahora tu palabra favorita, ¡ya deja de huir Bren!- ante las palabras de su amiga, Brennan ya tenia los ojos vidriosos- ¿vas a dejar que pase un año? por que dentro de 5 días así será- con ello, Brennan mira el pequeño almanaque sobre la mesita del teléfono.

Br- lo había olivado...- ya no podía retener las lagrimas que se desligaban por sus mejillas- Ange...yo, yo se que lo que estoy haciendo no esta bien, se que no es justo que...que no se lo diga, pero Ange, sus palabras me siguen dando vueltas en la cabeza, una y otras vez en mis sueños- para Ángela ya era audible el estado de su amiga- Ange...me dolió en el alma lo que me dijo.- un nuevo silencio se apodero de la conversación.

An- lo se, por lo que me contaste a cualquiera le hubiera dolido linda, y créeme, es algo que no le perdonare fácil al tigrecito del FBI; pero bueno, no te llame para recordar, a decir verdad te llamo para algo mucho peor, y necesito saber si volverás para detener toda esta locura; por que nosotras hicimos lo que pudimos- le decía mientras Cam le pasaba una taza de café.

Br- ¿De que me hablas Ange?- ante las palabras de su amiga, Brennan se dejo caer en el sofá- ¿Que esta pasando? ¿A quienes te refieres con nosotras?

An- cariño, la ultima pregunta caréese de importancia en este momento, la primera si es bastante importante Bren.

Br- Ange...habla- Ángela mira a Cam que esta sentada a su lado en el sofá de su oficina, ella le mira fijo y asiente con la cabeza animándola a continuar.

An- Bren.... Booth se casa dentro de diez días- "Booth.... Booth se casa..." aquello se repetía una y otra vez por la mente de Brennan.

An- ¡Brennan! ¿Sigues hay?- la voz de su amiga la hizo volver en si.

Br- s...si Ange....sigo aquí- tras un vago intento por recuperar la calma, Brennan trataba de no llorar, reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, al punto de cristalizarle la visión.

An- cariño, por favor vuelve, esto es una locura que va a cometer por un mal entendido, Cam me lo acaba de contar Bren, Booth se casa por que nos escucho hablar por teléfono de Patrick y cree que rehiciste tu vida y se casa con la zorra de Selena para olvidarte....

Br- que lo haga Ange- aquellas palabras le dolieron mas de lo que pensó que podrían con solo decirlas; para Ángela fueron como si le echaran un balde de agua del mismísimo polo norte- si eso es lo que quiere...que lo haga- por intervalos de segundos, Brennan alejaba la bocina para que Ángela no oyera como lloraba.

An-¡Estas loca o que! ¿Sorda, boba, que te pasa? Brennan...ara eso por despecho....cariño, por favor, razona, no puedes dejar que lo haga….que viva en una mentira.

Br- Ange... ¿no te das cuentas que tal vez sea mejor así? que el haga su vida y yo la mía, tal vez no tengamos por que estar juntos...- ya no le importaba que la escuchara llorar- es...es mejor así...

An- ¡Me estas diciendo que no harás nada!?.....Brennan, vuelve y cuéntale todo....estoy segura que si le hablas de...

Br-¡No!....Ange, no me creyó antes.... ¿Por que lo haría ahora?

An- estoy diciéndote que le cuentes TODO Bren- ante las palabras de su amiga, Brennan no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a una de las habitaciones- tienes que hacerlo, decirle de....

Br- No Ange, no tengo por que- se paro del sofá y seco sus lagrimas con fuerza- que haga y se case con quien quiera, no....no me importa, yo también reare mi vida- Ángela mira a Cam tal cual como la forense temía. La artista no podía evitar lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero sobre todas las cosas tenia claro que no dejaría que su amiga echara su vida a la borda, y con ella su felicidad; sabe que la carta que jugara era su ultima opción, pero puede ser la ganadora, la que arregle todo ese embrollo, o le quite la amistad de la antropóloga a partir de ese momento:

An- Temperance Brennan, no dejare que la cages una vez mas, tal vez me odies por esto, pero si tu no harás nada para que el hombre de tu vida no se case con esa zorra barata que te envió a la mismísima mierda…. ¡yo si lo are! y si para conseguirlo tengo que contarle de Patrick, ¡lo are!- y devolvió el auricular del teléfono fuertemente a su base; y salio pisando fuerte de la oficina.

Cam tenia la boca entre abierta, tenia la gran impresión de que se había perdido una pieza muy grande de esa historia, pero ¿cual? Salio de su aletargamiento y corrió detrás de Ángela que entraba al ascensor a pocos segundos que se serraran las puertas.

Ca- ¿¡Quien es Patrick!?- Ange la miro a los ojos y al final de un suspiro contesto:

An- su hijo....y de Booth- y las puertas se serraron.

* * *

**Bueno, hay esta el primer capi, toda una locura, con este me demorare tres segundos mas en subir; este tendrá Flash Back y manejara dos líneas de tiempo, algo muy...Lost jejeje mi segunda serie favorita después de Bones, claro!!!. Bueno, ya saben, me gustaría escuchar que piensan, pero con educación. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Bueno otro capi para que no se aburran, ya que no se cuando pueda volver a subir.....tengo un pequeño problemita que no cuando se resuelva; en fin, besitos y ojala les guste. =)**

* * *

Br- ¡Ángela...!- pero ya no había nadie en la línea. Puso el teléfono en su base y volvía a dejarse caer una vez más en el sofá. Las palabras de su amiga se habían quedado grabadas en su mente, y le dolían como tocar hierro al rojo vivo. "Booth se casa... ¡Booth se casa!" no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gruñido de.... ¿que? eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabría cual escoger para dar crédito del origen de aquel gruñido; pero, de pronto, un pequeño llanto la saca de sus pensamientos; seca algunas lagrimas que rodaban silenciosas por sus mejillas y se dirige a una de las tres habitaciones, a la que tenia sobre la puerta una P de madera de color amarrillo. Al abrir la puerta y encender la luz, desde su posición, el umbral de la puerta, no puede evitar una sonrisa que ilumina su rostro al ver como un pequeño cuerpecito pelea contra unas cobijitas igual de pequeñas.

Br- Hola mi príncipe- le dice al hermoso bebe cargándolo en sus brazos, el cual, al sentirla, se calma por completo amoldando su cuerpo al pecho de su madre- ¿que haces despierto a esta hora? los bebes hermosos como tu deben estar durmiendo- aleja al niño unos pocos centímetros solo para ver su carita soñolienta, el cual le devuelve la mirada con unos pequeños ojos verdes, los cuales le recuerdan mil veces que no es justo con el y aquel hombre que esta a miles de kilómetros de distancia, que no le diga de su existencia.

Ro- Doctora Brennan, pensé que se hallaba usted dormida- desde la puerta de la habitación, una mujer con redecilla en el pelo y una larga bata azul marino, observa a la mujer con el niño en brazos, sonríe al verla, pues le recuerda a su hija, que falleció en un trágico accidente que prefiere no recordar, da a gracias a Dios todos los días por que haya encontrado un trabajo con ella- no era necesario que se levantara, si no, ¿para que estoy yo aquí?- le dice amablemente

Br- no te preocupes Roxi, ya estaba levantada- se da la vuelta para mirarla- y estas aquí por que eres la mejor nana de todas- ambas ríen brevemente.

Ro-Gracias doctora Brennan.- Brennan mese al bebe un poco en sus brazos, el cual la mira atentamente sin la clara intención de dormirse.

Br- sabes algo Roxi- le dice a la nana sin mirarla- podrá tener el color de mis ojos, pero mira igual que...que su padre, no sabría como explicártelo- la nana sabe que ella jamás habla del padre de su hijo, al menos no con ella, sabia que algo se cruzaba por su mente- todavía recuerdo cuando lo di a luz, solo quería que Booth estuviera hay, irracionalmente lo llamaba, si no te hubiera conocido en ese instante, tal vez todo el parto abría sido peor, hasta que lo tuviera en mis brazos, pues solo me vasto con mirar sus ojos y sentir como si el estuviera hay....

_**Flash back...**_

_Septiembre 7 del 2009_

_Do- ¡vamos doctora Brennan, solo un poco mas, ya falta poco!- la doctora Sandez la animaba._

_Br- ¡no puedo! ya no mas.... ¡Booth!- las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, aquello era mas doloroso de lo que llego a imaginar; pero de pronto sintió una mano tibia tomar la suya._

_Ro- tienes que hacerlo, solo un pujoncito mas y tendrás a tu bebe en brazos, ¿que no quieres conocerlo? - Brennan asintió levemente y tomo con fuerza la mano de aquella mujer de ojos negro azabache que la miraban dulcemente- vamos, a la cuenta de tres...uno, dos, ¡tres! ¡Puja!- __**Br-**__ ¡Haaaaa!- Brennan sentía como poco a poco algo dentro de ella, su bebe, su hijo, iba abandonando su cuerpo- ¡Booth!_

_Do- ¡eso es Temperance!- la doctora despejo las vías nasales del bebe y lo alzo para que ella lo viera- mira a tu niño doctora.- Brennan sonrió al verlo- ya te lo daré en unos minutos.- Y así fue, tras todo los chequeos correspondientes, al fin tubo a su pequeño en brazos._

_Br- Eres hermoso...Patrick- por unos minutos mira a la mujer que esta a su lado- muchas gracias._

_Ro- no hay de que linda- y ahora mira al pequeño en sus brazos- es hermoso, te felicito._

_Br- disculpe pero, ¿cual es su nombre?_

_Ro- Roxana Anders, un placer- ambas mujeres se sonríen hasta que una enfermera llega al otro lado de la cama._

_-Disculpe doctora Brennan, pero necesito ponerle la manilla al bebe- y apoyando la bandita blanca sobre el nochero junto a la cama, y lapicero en mano pregunta: - ¿nombre y primer apellido del bebe?- ante la pregunta, Brennan mira al niño en sus brazos, sin dejar de ver en el, a un hombre que desearía estuviera hay._

_Br- Patrick....Brennan._

_**Fin del flash Back...**_

Br- Roxi....- la aludida la mira atentamente- ¿tienes algo que te ligue a Londres?- la nana no entiende la pregunta, y mucho menos la mirada que ve en Brennan.

Ro- doctora, creo que no e entendido la pregunta...

Br- Roxi, te lo pregunto por que me gustaría mucho que vinieras con migo a Sydney.

* * *

Tras haber salido del Jeffersonia, Ángela iba camino a la casa del agente. Cuando ya estuvo frente a su puerta solo pensaba: "que me abra Booth y no..." su pensamiento fue interrumpido por que la puerta del apartamento fue abierta, pero no por quien ella esperaba, en su lugar estaba una mujer esbelta, rubia (que sorpresa) de ojos azules. "...la zorra" completo su línea de pensamiento Ángela.

Se- ¿que necesitas?- le pregunta aquella mujer mirándola de arriba a bajo.

An- Hola Selena, ¿esta Booth?- pregunto Ángela asiendo gala de la sonrisa más hipócrita que podía tener.

Se- No- contesta sin la más mínima molestia en fingir como Ángela.

An- perfecto, así no tendré que hacerme la buena contigo tarada- como la odiaba- ¿será que sabes donde pueda estar con precisión?, si, yo se que lo que te estoy pidiendo es un esfuerzo desmesurado para la nuez que tienes por cerebro, pero has el intento- Ángela sabia que si no se encontraba en casa, solo podría estar en el FBI, pero ella no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa de molestarla, ya que no se encontraba Booth

Se- Si tuvieras un poco mas de sentido común, hippie desgarbada, sabrías que esta en el FBI, pero claro, no me sorprende que con tanto diluyente de pintura tus neuronas no sean capases ni de eso- y le tiro la puerta en la cara.

An- ¡hija de...! ¡Te aseguro que esa sonrisita no te dura mucho tiempo Zorra! ¡Te lo juro!- dijo golpeando fuertemente la puerta y saliendo del edificio, para ir al FBI.

Seeley Booth miraba el almanaque sobre su escritorio, ¿como era posible que ya casi iba a pasar un año de no verla?, cada día se preguntaba si lo que había echo estaría bien, y cada día se convencía que si, y mas aún cuando días atrás escucho a Ángela hablar con ella....su Bones, como la extrañaba, hablar de lo hermoso que era un tal Patrick, que Ángela había visto la foto que le mando y....

Bo- haaaaa!- tiro el almanaque al suelo. Si ella podía olvidarlo tan fácil, el también lo haría.

An- al parecer te has dado cuenta tu también que dentro de 5 días va a pasar un año- le dijo la artista desde la puerta, entrando y poniéndose frente al agente- ¿que aras Booth, quedarte aquí sentadote?- Booth se para de su silla y mira a la mujer.

Bo- ella ya eligió Ángela...

An- ¡solo por que TU elegiste mal!- le decía apuntándolo con un dedo- ¡solo por que TU la elegiste a ella primero que a tu compañera!

Bo- Ángela....créeme que cada día me pregunto si hice bien en dejarla ir así...

An- déjame responderte eso Booth- le dijo mientras iba a su lado- no, no hiciste bien, no, no hiciste bien en pedirle a esa.....Selena, que se casara con tigo sabiendo perfectamente que a quien amas es a Brennan.

Bo- no me digas eso Ángela, ella ya me olvido- le miro penetrante- y yo intentare hacer lo mismo- le dijo sentándose de nuevo y organizando unos papeles como si nada hubiera pasado. A Ángela le dio tanta rabia lo testarudo que era, que le tiro los papeles al suelo.

An- He aquí el problema Seeley Booth- le dijo mirándolo intensamente- que si no haces nada, no solo la vas a perder a ella.....si no también a tu hijo, ese dichoso Patrick por el cual estas tan segado putamente de celos.

Bo- ¿Que carajos estas diciendo Ángela? ¿Cual hijo?

An- te hablo del hermoso bebe que Brennan concibió de ti hace nueve meses Booth, bebe que tiene ahora siete meses y no esta con su padre a causa de lo tarados que son sus progenitores- Booth estaba atónito.

Bo- Ángela, Brennan y yo nunca....

An- lo se Booth- le dijo sentándose en la silla de enfrente- será mejor que te lo cuente desde un principio, y ya tu decides, si sabiéndolo todo, vas por ella o no, por que conociéndola como la conozco, tomara el primer vuelo que la lleve lo mas lejos posible de todo esto...con tu hijo abordo Booth, así que toma asiento y te lo cuento todo…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿como les a parecido? déjenme saberlo plisss, besitos!!! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno perdón la demora pero es que he estado muy ocupada con unos trabajos, en fin….les dejo la continuación y ojala les guste. HA!!!! TENGAN EN CUANTA QUE APARTIR DE ESTE CAPI TULO, CONOCERAN EL PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA.**

_An- Bueno empezare a contártelo todo desde un principio Booth……_

_**ENERO 15/2009**_

Nunca en su vida se había asustado tanto al ver algo, ella, que lidiaba con restos putrefactos, se quedo atónita ante una sola palabra impresa en aquel papel. No podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando esa hoja. La tuvo en su bolsillo desde el día anterior, pero solo fue capaz de abrir el sobre ese día; su contenido solo fue la prueba verídica de algo que ya sabía….

-Vuelo 815 con destino a Guatemala, favor abordar por la puerta 7.

Solo aquella voz la saco de su transe; guardo aquella hoja y abordo el avión, sin poder evitar pensar en que tarde o temprano tenía que volver y revelar el acto más irracional de toda su vida, mientras la palabra "positivo" bailaba por tu cabeza.

_**FEBRERO 18/2009**_

Sw- ¿Así que no ha sabido nada de la doctora Brennan desde hace un mes que se fue a Guatemala agente Booth?

Bo- ¿Qué acaso eres sordo Sweets? Te he dicho que no, no sé nada de ella, solo que volverá pronto, y eso porque me lo ha dicho Ángela- le decía el agente sentado a plenitud en el sofá del consultorio del joven psicólogo en sus sesiones desde que había despertado del coma; con lo que acababa de decir, no podía dejar de pensar que pronto volvería a verla.

Sw- Agente Booth, ¿hay algo que extrañe de todo ese sueño alternativo que tuvo durante el coma?- no pudo evitar preguntar, sabiendo perfectamente que el hombre que tenía en frente no le respondería con la verdad. Ante la pregunta, Booth solo tuvo una respuesta para eso en su mente… "ella" pensó, pero no estaba tan loco como para decírselo a Sweets.

Bo- ¡la ropa…!- le contesto con una radiante sonrisa. "Caso perdido", pensó el psicólogo.

Sw- Bueno, creo que ya estás listo para tu reincorporación al FBI……

_**FEBRERO 20/2009**_

An-¡Al fin estas aquí!- decía la artista mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga.

Br- a mí también me alegra verte Ange.

An- si no te llamo preguntando donde estabas, no me abría enterado de que ya habías llegado, ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – le interrogaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos, en los cuales notaba algo distinto, pero… ¿Qué?

Br- lo siento Ange, es solo que no suelo hacerlo, ya sabes, el hombre es una animal de costumbres; pero bueno, ¿solo has venido tu verdad?- le pregunto sin poder evitar no mirar a la acera de enfrente, en busca de una SUV negra.

An- si Bren, solo he venido yo…- "hay algo mas aquí...Lo sé" pensaba Ange, teniendo una vaga idea de por donde dirigiría sus palabras- no he podido avisarle a cierto gatito del FBI,- tuvo la entera atención de ella desde esas palabras- pero bueno…Bren, ¿sucede algo?

Br- que va a pasar- "evasiva y tan mala mentirosa como siempre" pensó la artista- ven vámonos ya que tengo que dejar algunas cosas en el laboratorio, a demás me muero por una ducha- ambas amigas tomaron un taxi. Una miraba por la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos que pasaban por su mente a mil por hora, mientras su amiga la miraba de vez en cuando, la conocía, era como su hermana, sabía que algo le pasaba. Sin que ninguna lo notara del todo, al fin llegaron al Jeffersonian.

Nunca entendería por que dormía tan bien en aquel sofá, tal vez… ¿Por qué olía a ella?, nunca podría saberlo con certeza; pero de pronto despertó cuando sintió sobre él un peso y un pequeño grito: era ella, al fin.

Br- ¡Booth!- vaya sorpresa se había dado, no esperaba tenerlo cara a cara tan pronto, en especial sabiendo lo que tenía que decirle.

Bo- ¡Bones!- un abrazo, uno tan deseado por ambos y tan pedido por ambos corazones, que se morían por sentir la presencia del otro.

Br- "¡¡¡estúpida, y mil veces estúpida e irracional!!! ¿Qué diantres aras ahora?"- pensaba con una vocecilla en su mente- "decir la verdad"- volvió a pensar, sin duda era la misma vos que la anterior, de no ser así, podría empezar a dudar de su buen juicio- "¡pero no ahora!" "¡¿entonces cuando!?" "¡No lo sé!"- nunca en su vida había deseado tanto dejar de pensar como lo hacía en ese momento.

Bo- "huele tan bien como lo recuerdo"- pensaba a su vez él- "¡deja ya eso!, es tu compañera y no…" "quien tu deseas que sea"- completo su línea de pensamiento.

En eso llego Ángela, que con su extraña habilidad de ponerlos en un momento incomodo, (en este caso no tan lejano a la realidad) los embarco en un nuevo caso.

Br- "tal vez mas tarde"- pensó sin saber que esa sería su frase favorita para evitar la verdad por algún tiempo…..

**Bueno hay esta jejejejeje recuerden que tendrán que tener en cuenta las fechas. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer, ahora déjame saber cómo te ha parecido….. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bufff hace un montón no le subía capi a este Fic porque he estado falta de tiempo…pero bueno… espero que no lo hayan olvidado jajajajaja espero que os guste…**

**Marzo 16/2009**

"Tal vez mas tarde…" si, Temperance Brennan posponía día tras día el tener que decirle a Booth a cerca de su embarazo, convenciéndose así misma de que "este no es un bueno momento… tal vez mas tarde" cuando sencillamente se acojonaba ante la idea de cómo reaccionaría su compañero, después de todo, no lo vería venir ni por asomo.

En uno de esos días en los que se daba valor en su oficina, caminando de un lado al otro, llego sorpresivamente Booth…

Bo- Hey Bones!!!.... hay algo que tengo que contarte….

Br- ¡Yo también tengo algo que contarte!- respondió automáticamente sin pensarlo, ya que la sorpresiva llegada de Booth la cogió fuera de base… "Mierda" pensaba… "creo que será aquí…ahora o nunca Tempe"

Bo- OK dime…- respondió algo sorprendido por su actitud…

Br- No, no, no, empieza tu…- Brennan se había vuelto una experta en darle largas a las cosas…en especial a ese tema en particular- tú has llegado primero… dale- lo ánimo para que continuara; la verdad es que le tenía casi sin cuidado lo que le dijera, aquello era más que todo para poner en orden sus caóticos pensamientos.

Bo- ok…- prosiguió algo extrañado por su actitud- Bueno Bones, la verdad es que no sé cómo decirte esto… y creo que te lo digo porque eres una de las personas en las que mas confió y me gustaría saber tu opinión…- Booth se paro para llevar sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos- veras…es que he empezado a ver a alguien o bueno, planeo tener algo mas con ella…- Booth fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular; él le hizo una seña a Brennan para que lo esperara mientras contestaba la llamada fuera de la oficina.

"Son las hormonas…son las hormonas…" pensaba Bren mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos a causa de las lagrimas en ellos, se dio la vuelta para que nadie la viera, en especial él, y tomo un pañuelo de una cajita colorida sobre su escritorio… Booth había decidido conocer a una chica para tratar de sacarse a Brennan de sus pensamientos, él más que nadie, sabía que ella no se arriesgaría jamás a cruzar del todo aquella línea que él tan estúpidamente había trazado, pero conocer a otra persona le estaba resultando difícil, no podía dejar de compararlas con Brennan… y no le fue raro que aquella chica que pretendía presentarle a su compañera en ese preciso momento, le resultara más fácil de desear por tener los ojos azules…

Bo- OK… tu solo entra cuando llegues que enseguida veras en donde estoy…..vale….yo también- venía diciendo mientras terminaba con la llamada. Brennan se termino de limpiar las lágrimas, rezando por que el maquillaje no se le hubiera corrido mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentar a Booth. Aquello que vio en el rostro del agente le estrujo el corazón, lo veía feliz, pero ella no podía serlo pues la causa de su felicidad era otra… otra mujer…. Este sin dudar no sería otro buen momento….

Br- y… ¿Quién es esta mujer?- trato de sonar lo más interesada posible.

Bo- Está haciendo unas prácticas con Caroline… creo que te caerá bien… viene para acá.

Br- ¿Cómo que viene, para donde?

Bo- pues para acá, para el Jeffersonian, me buscaba para entregarme unos papeles y le he dicho que los traiga, pensando que así me darías tu punto de vista cuando la conocieras- Aquello sin duda no le agrado nada a Brennan que puso la sonrisa mas actuada y dolorosa en su vida.

Br- Ho… que bien, ha de ser adorable…siem…siempre tienes buen gusto.- "tu puedes Tempe, venga no te vayas a derrumbar ahora…" pensaba dándose ánimos.

Bo- mira hay viene…- le dijo mientras iba a su encuentro. Brennan estaba deseando con todo su corazón, en contra de su racionalidad, que se la tragara la tierra; aquella mujer era esbelta, rubia ("que raro") y… abogada.

Bo- gracias Selena- le decía mientras ella le entregaba unos papeles y entraban a la oficina de Brennan- Bones, te presento a Selena Smith es la practicante a cargo de Caroline.

Se- Mucho gusto Dra. Brennan, Seeley me ha hablado mucho se usted- le decía mientras estrechaba la mano de la antropóloga, que descubría en ese momento que podía llegar a ser una gran actriz.

Br- el gusto es mío Srta. Smith- Brennan vio que por detrás de la espalda de Selena como Booth le hacía caras como queriéndole decir que pensaba. Cuando esta se giro hacia él, Brennan levanto débilmente su pulgar, y una aun más débil sonrisa que Booth solo noto un instante, pues se concentro enteramente en Selena.

Se- Bueno tengo que irme ya Seeley- "Seeley… ¿Por qué no lo llama Booth? Será que ya…?" Brennan prefirió no seguir esa línea de pensamiento, sin duda le aria más daño del que ya sentía… si es que eso fuera posible- La Sra. Caroline no permite retrasos… y si no cojo un taxi ya, me cojera la hora pico…

Bo- No es necesario que tomes un taxi, yo con gusto te llevo- Brennan odiaba tener que ver aquello, así que pretendió organizar algo en su escritorio.

Se- un placer haberla conocido Dra. Brennan, de verdad que espero que sigamos viéndonos por más tiempo- dijo mandando una rápida mirada a Booth que la capto al instante y le sonrió.

Br- si….eso, eso espero yo también- Selena se dirigió a la salida con Booth detrás de ella, el cual se despidió de Brennan con una sonrisa y un ademan de mano…. Ni siquiera le había importado lo que ella tenía que decirle, y eso no le pasó desapercibido a Brennan, que cuando lo vio salir por las puertas del laboratorio, lloro amargamente, y unas nauseas atroces la invadieron, llevándola con arcadas al baño. Aquello le estaba doliendo en el alma, si alguna vez había dudado que esta existía y que el corazón solo era un musculo, podía decir en ese momento, debatirle a cualquier científico empírico como ella, que era mentira, que el alma existía y que el corazón era más que un musculo, porque ella, en ese preciso momento, sentía como ambos se le volvían añicos….

**Bueno, espero que te haya gustado….déjame saber cómo te a parecido plisssssss =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno perdón la tardanza jajaja un besito a todos y espero que os guste…=)**

**Marzo 25/2009**

La luz de la mañana empezaba a iluminar el cuarto donde yacían dos cuerpos desnudos en las revueltas sabanas….Selena se dio la vuelta para recostarse en el pecho del agente…

-Bones…-dijo esté adormilado mientras pensaba que abrazaba a la mujer que verdaderamente quería que estuviera hay, pero en su lugar, Selena levanto el rostro absorta frente a lo que había escuchado, tratando de engañarse de que no había sido así le dio un pequeño beso a Booth, esperando escuchar su nombre- Temperance…- volvió a decir él abrazándola todavía más. Selena sabía que cualquier mujer debería sentirse mal y salir corriendo de aquella habitación tras escuchar que el hombre con que había hecho el amor mencionaba a otra mujer, pero en su lugar, Selena abrazo a Booth con fuerza, había luchado por que él la mirara, había hecho de todo y lo seguiría haciendo….abrazada a aquel hombre, estaba dispuesta a todo para que Temperance Brennan no fuera más que un vil recuerdo que hubiera empañado alguna vez su futura felicidad con Seeley Booth.

**Abril 5/2009**

-Vamos Seeley, de verdad quiero conocerlo- le decía Selena en la oficina de Booth- ya va siendo hora de que me conozca- Selena se valía de sus atributos para conseguir que él le dijera que si en lo que quisiera, pero había descubierto con rabia que eran sus ojos los que más conseguían convencerlo, y ella ya sabía por qué.

-Lo que pasa es que Parker es algo...celoso y suele tratar mal a las mujeres que me rodean- le decía mientras acomodaba unos archivos en su escritorio.

-Eso no es verdad, la Doctora Brennan lo lleva a sus clases de karate después de que sale de la clase de ciencia en el Jeffersonian y tu andas con ella todo el tiempo… -aquella afirmación la tenía con celos desde que estaba con él- ¿no será que no quieres que lo conozca porque todo esto para ti no significa nada como para tener que presentarme a tu hijo?

-Selena, Bones es diferente- le dijo mientras se paraba de su silla para ir junto a ella- Parker adora a Bones por que la conoce desde que es mi compañera y tienen muy buena química juntos- Selena estaba decidida a conseguir su propósito, porque con las palabras de Booth, ya sabía que tenía que hacer para alejarlo de la tarada de su compañera.

-Venga Seeley, será solo una cena en la que me presentaras como una muy buena amiga tuya, no tendrás que decirle que soy tu novia, por el momento eso bastaría para que me tenga presente y ya después le dirás que soy más que tu amiga, y él se acordara de mi y veras que le agradara porque…- interrumpió sus palabras para darle un beso- le caeré de maravilla mañana cuando haga la cena en tu apartamento-. Booth se quedo mirándola un minuto, sin duda esa sería una jugada bastante peligrosa, pues sabía muy bien que uno de los deseos de su hijo era que solo su doctora Bones, como la llamaba, fuera su única novia, y su hijo no era nada estúpido como para no darse cuenta que él no le presentaría solo a una amiga.

-Selly…- trato de razonar con ella pero hay estaban, de nuevo esos ojos que lo transportaron a unos exactamente iguales, lejos de esa oficina… ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo era posible que usara a esa mujer para tratar de olvidar a la que de verdad amaba?

-¿El sábado a las 7?- pregunto Selena con aquellos ojos que Booth deseo que no fueran iguales en apariencia a los que de verdad amaba. Booth dudo un poco y termino por acceder.

-Vale…lo llevo mañana- Selena sonrió ampliamente y tras darle un beso apasionado, salió de la oficina del agente, rumbo a cierta escuela primaria.

**Abril 6 /2009**

-Bueno campeón, te presento a Selena Smith, mi… amiga- le decía al niño mientras entraban al apartamento, Parker se quedo mirándola y recordó lo que tenía que hacer o si no…, Ignoro por completo a Selena que se agachaba para estar a su altura y fue derecho al sofá.

-Lo siento, no sé qué le pasa, anda raro desde que lo recogí- se disculpaba Booth mientras iba junto a su hijo- Hey Parker, donde están tu modales- le decía al niño mientras le apagaba la televisión que el acababa de encender- ve y saluda a Selena como se debe- Parker le miro y asintió con la cabeza mientras iba hacia Selena que puso un vaso con agua en el comedor; miro al niño con una falsa sonrisa mientras él miraba interrogante alternando su mirada con a ella y el vaso… mirándola con cierto temor.

-Hola Parker- le dijo Selena mientras le extendía la mano, el niño la tomo y Selena la estrecho con un poco mas de fuerza de la debida ladeando su cabeza hacia el vaso- un placer conocerte-. Parker dio un leve suspiro y tomo el vaso con agua arrojándoselo en la cara.

-un...un placer- le dijo algo asustado. Booth fue a su lado y le paso un trapo a Selena para que se limpiara.

-¡que te está pasando Parker! ¿Por qué haces eso? – el niño se estremeció ante los gritos de su padre… Selena le miro estando detrás de Booth y Parker recordó lo que tenía que hacer…

- ¡por qué no me cae bien y es…es una bruja, una abogada es…estúpida y tonta!- grito el niño recordando las palabras que tenía que decir. Booth se quedo mirándolo….nunca le había dicho que Selena era abogada, nunca le había hablado de ella.

-Parker… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas, como sabes que Selena es abogada?- el niño miro a Selena y esta le dio una senda cabezada en respuesta a su mirada.

-por…por que la doctora Bones me lo dijo…e, ella me dijo que, que ella era estúpida y que…que tenía que hacerlo- Booth se quedo atónito, ¿Qué su Bones le había dicho a su qué? ¿Era acaso capas de hace eso? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Parker… ¿Bones te dijo que le dijeras todo eso a Selena?- el niño asintió.

-también que…que era una, pu, puta barata que no se merecía a mi papi y que debía… odiarla porque era, era lo mejor…- el niño miro a la mujer que estaba detrás de su padre y la odio de verdad- pero, yo…yo no quiero eso papi…yo se que Selena es, es buena y que tú la debes de querer mucho si quieres que la cosca…-Parker camino hacia Selena y la abrazo sin ganas. Ella estaba llorando cuando Booth se dio la vuelta.

-Te lo dije Booth… te dije que ella me odiaba y quería alejarte de mí, todo este tiempo te lo dije, que eso era malo, que tarde o temprano terminaría haciendo algo para alejarte de mi…- Selena, como buena abogada, argumentaba con sentimiento y convencimiento- mira de lo que es capaz Seeley, es capaz de hasta amenazar a tu hijo para que diga esas cosas…- Selena levanto la cabecita de Parker que estaba en su pecho, llorando por lo que había dicho, el niño la miro ceñudo pero Booth no se dio cuenta- ¿acaso te ha amenazado Parker?- el niño la miro y dijo:

-Si…la doctora Bones me dijo que, que le pasaría algo a mi papi si no decía esas cosas…y, y, que me quitaría de las clases de ciencia- Booth miraba a su hijo sin creerse de verdad lo que decía, no, es que era su Bones, ella no sería capaz….pero su hijo no mentía, Parker no tenia por que decir eso, y él tenía que admitir que Brennan estaba rara con él, en especial cuando empezó a salir con Selena….Booth tomo a su hijo por lo hombros y lo giro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿es cierto Park, Brennan te amenazo para que dijeras eso, me lo juras por papito Dios?- Parker quería gritarle la verdad a su papá, pero una presión en su hombro proveniente de la mano de Selena, le recordó que tenía que hacer, el niño asintió afirmativo a su padre, que, atónito, se alejo de su hijo con las manos en su cabellos, preguntándose como su Bones había sido capaz de eso…

-Lo hizo porque me odia Booth- le dijo una "afligida" Selena- te advertí que no le había caído bien…y tu pensaste que eran paranoias mías cundo te decía que estaba segura de que aria CUALQUIER cosa para separarnos…al parecer no estaba equivocada-. Booth los miro a ambos…su hijo no mentiría con eso y no aria lo que hizo si no hubiera tenido una razón, pero sobre todo, no le mentiría jurándole por Dios.…y Selena tenía algo de razón…según él. Booth fue junto a ellos y los abrazo, luego se puso a la altura de su hijo y le dijo:

-Te juro Park que nada va a pasar, Brennan no va a hacer nada…mañana me va oír….- Booth abrazo a su hijo, nadie se podría meter con él mientras Seeley Booth viviera, ni siquiera le perdonaría a ella que lo hiciera. De espaldas a Booth, Selena le sonrió a Parker, el niño abrazo más a su padre cuando ella hizo con los dedos una forma de pistola hacia la cabeza de Booth y simulaba disparar.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado….la siguiente parte….Buffff no podía dejarla en este capi o si no hubiera quedado RE- largo…. Besos =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno he aquí la continuación…. Espero que os guste, y ya sabremos que paso entre estos dos….besitos y muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios….**

"Tienes que hacerlo Temperance…venga, solo toca en timbre y díselo…" pensaba Brennan parada enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de Booth, sin saber que en su interior, era la persona más odiada por dos personas…

-Venga yo abro…- les dijo Selena a Booth y Parker que acababan de separarse del abrazo; de camino a la puerta, Selena tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente, pero esta no se inmuto al ver de quien se trataba, solo su expresión cambio al empezar a hablar- ¡que carajos haces tú aquí!- aquella exclamación de Selena llamo la atención de Booth que con ver de quien se trataba, fue recto hacia la puerta. Brennan, confundida y completamente inocente a todo contesto:

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir…hablare con Booth después…

-No, cual después…tú y yo hablamos ahora…- Booth salió y cogió muy fuerte a Brennan del brazo, ella no sabía que estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuera, la mirada de Booth la alarmo. Booth la llevo lejos de la puerta solo unos diez pasos, pues Brennan empezó a forcejear y se zafó de su agarre.

-¡pero qué te pasa Booth…! ¿Por qué me coges así?- Booth no podía creer lo hipócrita que era, de verdad se sentía como un tonto al pensar que la conocía.

-¡ ¿Qué qué me pasa?... ¡ ¿de verdad quieres saber qué me pasa?- "lo sabe…lo sabe" pensaba equivoca Brennan.

-Booth…de verdad perdóname, yo no quería hacerlo…o bueno si pero…

-¡Así que es cierto, y encima me dices que si querías hacerlo!- Booth estaba que hervía, y con su rabia se había acercado al rostro de Brennan, en el cual, ella veía repudio hacia ella, no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo; con un tono más bajo, pero cargado de ira le dijo:- ¿Cómo es posible que fueras capas de semejante bajeza Brennan?- "¿bajeza?....que haber concebido su hijo era eso…¿una bajeza?"

-¿lo consideras eso Booth… una bajeza?- no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se agolparan en sus ojos.

-No me vengas con lagrimitas estúpidas…- Brennan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… no se podía creer lo que escuchaba- ¿no te parece una bajeza amenazar a un niño?- Bren abrió un poco la boca sin entender mas todavía de aquella situación… "¿amenazar…?"- al parecer si tienes una piedra en lugar de corazón… y yo que pensé que eso era mentira y me empeñe en hacer que todos vieran la Brennan que yo veía…pero al parecer no eras nada más que hipócrita…

- Booth…- hablo en un tono ahogado por el llanto…sus palabras le habían dolido, pero él, cegado por una ira injusta hacia ella, no se daba cuenta- no se dé que me estás hablando… ¿que amenaza… qué niño?- logro decir.

-¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA TONTA!- le gritaba- ¡Hablo de cómo amenazaste a Parker para que tratara mal a Selena!

-¿Qué?- Brennan se conmociono… ¿Qué ella había hecho qué?- Booth…yo no he hecho…

-¡ ¿Primero me lo confiesas y ahora me dices que no has hecho nada?- Selena, desde la puerta del apartamento, veía todo con una sonrisa y cuando la mirada de Brennan se desvió hacia ella, esta le saludo descaradamente con la mano, pero Booth no lo vio porque estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Booth… pensé que me hablabas de otra cosa…- trato de defenderse ella.

-Solo déjame decirte algunas cosas Bones, y más vale que te las graves bien- la mirada de Booth irradiaba algo semejante al desprecio, aquello a Brennan la estaba matando en vida- aléjate de mi hijo…y de mí, me doy cuenta que eres lo peor con lo que me he podido topar en mi vida…y pensar que creía todo lo contrario…pensar que no concebía una vida sin ti…- al escuchar aquello, Selena fue hacia él, con su rostro completamente transformado, Brennan ahora veía en él un desprecio similar al de la cara de Booth, solo que con unas lagrimas que ella juraría no estaban ahí antes.

-Seeley…ya déjala, no se merece ni un minuto de tu tiempo después de lo que le a echo a Parker…- le decía en tono meloso y lloroso tomándolo del brazo; en ese momento, Brennan vio como de la puerta del apartamento, Parker se asomaba con su carita llena de lagrimas, diciéndole que no con la cabeza….no tenía que ser un genio para saber que la culpable de todo aquello, la única persona que podía odiarla de verdad como para hacer todo aquello de lo que se la acusaba, la única interesada en que Booth la odiara, era ella, era aquella mujer que con miradas muy sutiles para que Booth no se diera cuenta, la miraba con odio…ahora sabía que no eran solo suposiciones suyas.

-Eres una…- decía Brennan a Selena- tú has hecho esto…tu eres quien ha amenazado a Parker para que hiciera todo aquello y dijera que había sido yo quien lo había amenazado…- al decirlo en voz alta cada vez tenía más sentido para su caótica cabeza, que en compañía de su corazón, trataban de no romperse a pedazos por la mirada de Booth…al verse descubierta, Selena lloro con más intensidad…Booth dudo por unos segundos ante las palabras de su compañera, pero recordó que era su hijo quien le había dicho, jurándole por Dios, que había sido ella, su Bones, la que había hecho aquello…..y Parker nunca mentía, no sería capaz de hacerlo….y Selena, Selena tenía razón con que Brennan ya no era la misma desde que empezó a salir con ella….

-Te lo dije Seeley…está loca, solo quiere separarnos…tu sabes que yo no dañaría a un pequeño… ¡tu hijo!- le decía en lagrimas Selena a Booth que la miraba absorto- es capaz de todo Bothy…- le dijo y miro a Brennan con cierto "temor"- ¿Por qué tratas de alejarme de él, que te he hecho?....¿cómo eres tan desalmada de hacerle eso a un niño?...- y volvió su mirada nuevamente a Booth- ¿si es pacas de hacerle eso a tu hijo…que me podrá hacer a mi?- Brennan tenía la boca entreabierta a causa de la sorpresa, pero su alma y su corazón terminaron de partirse en mil pedazos al ver como Booth posaba la mirada en ella como lo había hecho miles de veces con docenas de asesinos…

-Lárgate de aquí…aléjate de mi hijo y de Selena…y por lo que más quieras…renuncia a colaborar con el FBI…o te juro que en mi renuncia con los lazos al laboratorio veras que dice "falta de incompatibilidad con un ser desalmado y sin corazón"…- ella, al escuchar aquello, solo pudo negar con la cabeza, tratando de convencerse así misma de que las palabras procedentes de los labios de aquel hombre no eran nada más que una pesadilla, una de la que rogaba despertar pronto, pero de lo único que logro despertar fue del aletargamiento de aquel momento y todo por el grito de su compañero- ¡LARGO!- le grito como si de un perro se tratase. Brennan lloraba sin consuelo frente a la mirada de Booth, pero logro hablar y no supo de donde saco fuerzas…

-no fui yo Booth…fue ella- señalo débilmente a Selena- y me duele en el alma que dudas que tengo….que le creas a ella y no a mi…- "a nosotros" Brennan se llevo una mano al vientre sin evitar pensar aquello.

-no lo dudo Bones…..Brennan- se corrigió- con lo que has hecho me doy cuenta que solo me mentía a mi mismo pensando que si tenias una…- y tomo a Selena de la mano y simplemente se dio vuelta…sin mirar atrás la verdadera verdad de todo el asunto…dejando atrás un reguero invisible para los mortales de los pedazos del corazón y los retazos del alma de aquella mujer….

**Hay Plisssssssssssssss no me odiéis tanto….solo déjenme saber cómo les a parecido….besitos. =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno milllllll gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad que son el motivo para ponerme detrás de la PC y escribir…..gracias en serio a todos y todas por ellos. Bueno, sin más preámbulos A LEER! Besotes….. **

Se podría decir que el clima de D.C era la muestra física de lo que sentía aquella mujer que caminaba bajo una lluvia torrencial, sin importarle que se estuviera mojando de pies a cabeza…..Brennan caminaba casi sin rumbo, preguntándose diez mil cosas a la vez….Brennan lloraba sin consuelo, no podía creer lo que había acontecido hacia…. ¿hacia cuanto había dejado aquel apartamento donde no solo se había quedado la razón de su tristeza si no también su desgarrado corazón? ….no tenia noción ni del tiempo….pero su cerebro, confundido y atónito como estaba, logro llevar sus pasos a una casa, en la cual, parada frente a esta, deseaba profundamente que su ocupante se encontrara.

-Ya va….solo un momento- al abrir la puerta, Ángela quedo con la boca casi abierta….su amiga, su hermana, estaba parada en su puerta, completamente mojada, con el maquillaje corrido….y una cara que le encogió el corazón a la artista- cariño…. – al poner solo un pie fuera de la casa, Brennan se abalanzo sobre su amiga….la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello- por dios Bren… ¿Qué te ha pasado cariño?- Ángela temía lo peor, pues eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y ella estaba completamente devastada en sus brazos, Ange temía que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido- venga Bren, entra que vas a coger un resfriado…- Ángela prácticamente arrastro a Brennan al interior de la casa donde le quito la chaqueta que traía- cariño, quítate esa ropa… te traeré algo seco ¿vale?- Brennan tan solo asintió y empezó a quitarse la ropa de una forma casi mecánica, parecía que simplemente pudiera derramar lagrimas y hacer lo que se le pedía.

Al rato, Ángela se encontraba con Brennan en su sofá, la segunda, envuelta en una sabana abrazada por la artista.

-cariño, por favor dime que te paso….me estas asustando- Brennan ya se había calmado pero seguía sin hablarle, tan solo la abrazaba- Bren, si quieres puedo llamar a Booth…

-No….no lo quiero ver…- Ángela se quedo sorprendida… ¿Qué no lo quería ver? Sin duda la cosa iba por ahí....pensaba la artista.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Booth Bren? ¿Qué te a echo?- Al saber que todo aquello tenía algo que ver con él, Ange se calmo un poco, pues sabía que Booth no sería capaz de lastimarla…. ¿o sí? –venga Bren…dime que paso- ante las palabras de su amiga Bren se alejo un poco y se sentó bien en el sofá, pero parecía que no pensaba decir nada- Bren….háblame o si no tendré que llamar a Booth….- Brennan la miro y suspiro; definitivamente nunca necesito tanto en su vida de Ángela, pero sobre todo, necesitaba de alguien a quien pudiera decirle todo lo que tenía guardado dentro…

-¿por dónde empezar Ange?- dijo con una sonrisa amarga- hooo si… tal vez por el acto más irracional pero hermoso de toda mi vida……….

_**Enero 5/2009**_

Brennan caminaba casi sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital....no podía creer que hacía unos días estaba riendo con su compañero y ahora él, Booth, su Booth, estuviera postrado en una cama, en coma. Se sentó sin ganas en una silla, justo en la esquina de un pasillo, Brennan escucho como hablaban un hombre y una mujer en el pasillo que empezaba a su derecha.

En- entonces.… ¿no cree que se salve docto?- decía una enfermera.

Do- no lo creo….estamos hablando de un coma, de una cirugía cerebral enfermera Thomson, ya son tres días que no despierta y la verdad su situación es bastante grave….- al escuchar aquello, Brennan quedo casi congelada en su asiento…. "es…están hablando de Booth…" pensaba, pues el tiempo y el estado de quien hablaban coincidía a la perfección.

En- es una pena, pero de verdad que lo lamento mas por esa mujer….desde que lo operaron no se ha separado de su lado…

Do- si…se nota que lo quiere mucho, de verdad que es una pena….- las voces ya no se escucharon más, pues se perdieron por el pasillo….

Brennan quedo casi sin habla y sin pensárselo dos veces fue hacia a la habitación de Booth, pero no fue capaz de entrar….lo observo desde la puerta sin concebir una vida sin él….entre las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, se propuso a darle ese final que el tanto deseaba, el final que ella le daría antes de que se fuera de su lado para siempre…….una familia.

Sin pensárselo mucho, llevada por sus emociones a flor de piel, Brennan se dirigió a la clínica de fertilización….

_**Enero 6/2009**_

"….s_on las alas que nos permiten volar…" _no pudo terminar de escribir, ya estaba hecho igual, ya le había dado su final en carne y hueso y el dolor que le oprimía el corazón no la dejo teclear una palabra más…. Se acerco a la cama de Booth y tomo su mano…

-la verdad no sé si dio resultado Booth…pero creo que…- las lagrimas no la dejaron continuar, pero estaba dispuesta a decirle todo antes de que él se fuera para siempre- no sé como decírtelo, pero de una forma que me resulta irracional…quiero que lo sientas antes de que….- las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y no pudo seguir mas....tan solo tomo la mano de Booth y la poso sobre su vientre por unos minutos y la volvió a poner sobre la cama, pero cuando iba a decirle aquello que se estuvo guardando por años….empezó a despertar……

…..Y ahí estaban esas dos palabras que le tiraron el mundo a los pies…..salió de la habitación sin podérselo creer, su corazón estaba saltando de gozo por que él seguiría a su lado, pero su cerebro le reprochaba lo que había hecho... ¿Cómo había cometido semejante acto de irracionalidad? ¡Ella!

-Noooo- Brennan se giro al escuchar el grito desgarrador de una mujer que venía por el pasillo completamente aferrada a una camilla- ¡Nooo Mark!, ¡Nooo!....- le decía al cuerpo sin vida sobre la camilla que estaba cubierto con una pulcra sábana blanca.

-Es una pena- le dijo una enfermera que se puso al lado de Brennan- es su novio, el pobre tuvo un accidente y llevaba en coma tres días- Brennan reconoció la voz de la enfermera que hablaba con el doctor el día anterior- por cierto, me alegra mucho que su novio despertara, me agrada mucho cuando esta clase de historias no terminan así- le dijo refiriéndose a la desgarradora imagen de la mujer aferrada al cuerpo sin vida de su novio.

Con un movimiento casi involuntario llevo su mano hacia su vientre, deseando saber si lo que había hecho seria la mayor alegría de su vida o, el acto de irracional más estúpido de toda la historia……

_**Abril 6/2009-Casa de Ángela.**_

-Brennan…. ¿lo estas…estas embarazada?- Ángela no se lo podía creer, todo el relato de Brennan la dejo simplemente atónita.

-si Ange, lo estoy, tengo cuatro meses y en este momento no se qué hacer Ange…yo…yo no puedo hacer esto sola- Ángela vio la más devastadora tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, pero sin duda, una desesperación y confusión únicas en aquellos ojos azules.

-cariño, Booth no te dejara sola si se lo….

-No- la interrumpió- Booth…Booth es un idiota- aquello hizo que Ángela quedara mas confundida y sorprendida que nunca, y Brennan empezó a ser ella misma, de nuevo- es un completo y absoluto idiota Ange, uno que no ve más allá de su nariz, uno que ni siquiera puede ver que lo están engañando…uno, uno que, que no me cree Ange…- Brennan hablaba bajo pero con una rabia palpable, una de aquellas rabias contenidas que no podría ser expresada con gritos, pero que sin duda era más peligrosa que esa.

-cariño, por favor dime que paso- Brennan la miro un minuto para luego contarle todo lo acontecido en el apartamento de Booth, todo, cada una de las palabras que habían salido como dagas de los labio de aquel hombre, dagas que le perforaron el alma y el corazón…..dos cosas que él dudaba que tenia, dos cosas que él había dejado regadas por todo el suelo de aquel pasillo.

-Vaya, de verdad que si es un idiota- le dijo la artista con rabia al saber de qué manera había lastimado a su amiga la persona que ella menos lo esperaba- ¿qué piensas hacer Brennan? ¿No iras a abortar verdad?

-te mentiría si te digo que no lo pensé Ange….- Brennan hablaba con la mirada gacha pero la encaro para responderle- pero no lo hare Ange, no podría….- Ángela se lleno de ternura al ver como su amiga se llevaba la mano a un pequeño bulto en su vientre… ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado?- independientemente de que haya hecho o dicho su padre Ange, es mío…mí, mi hijo, y no podría hacerlo…creo que después de todo si tengo corazón ¿no?- dijo amargamente y Ángela tomo su mano, pero el contacto no duro mucho, pues Brennan se puso de pie- ¿te puedo devolver la ropa mañana? Tengo que irme a preparar algunas cosas antes de irme….

-Wow…. ¿cómo que irte?- la interrumpió la artista poniéndose de pie también- ¿A dónde vas?

-lejos Ange, lejos….yo no me puedo quedar aquí ni un minuto más…- la mirada de Brennan estaba llena de lagrimas- ¡que se vaya a la mierda Ange, él y esa perra!- aquello dejo a Ángela atónita, nunca pensó escucharla hablar así, sin duda la dejo plantada justo en el lugar donde estaba parada, pero Brennan respiro hondo tras sus palabras y se recompuso un poco- me tengo que ir, pero antes tengo que ir a ver a Parker.

-Cariño, yo se que Booth hizo mal con lo que te dijo- Brennan le dio una mirada que la hizo rectificar sus palabras- de acuerdo, terrible e indiscutiblemente la cago.… pero Bren, es su hijo el que llevas dentro, debes decírselo, a demás, no me mates por lo que diré, pero lo tienen engañado…

-Nada de eso Ange, me dejo muy claro que cualquiera puede venir a hacer algo en mi contra y el simplemente hace lo que nunca a echo, juzgarme con los echo que dicen erróneamente que eso es así; y deja de hacer lo que a echo siempre…- las lagrimas volvían a agolparse en sus ojos- creer en mi sin importar nada….confiar en mi…- seco sus lagrimas con determinación- tal vez tengas razón, tal vez deba decirle, pero no lo hare Ange….no ahora y no me preguntes cuando si- agrego al ver la cara de su amiga.

-piénsalo bien Bren, por favor- Brennan doblo la cobija y abrazo a Ángela.

-Gracias Ange…no se qué aria sin ti, gracias por estar a mi lado, de verdad que a veces no sé cómo me soportas, gracias por eso Ange…no olvides que te quiero- termino de decirle y se dirigió hacia la puerta, "¿era eso una…?" pensaba la artista.

-Bren…- la llamo levemente antes de que esta cruzara la puerta- ¿era eso una despedida?- le pregunto casi sin creerse sus propias palabras.

-Te quiero Ange….- le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

_**Abril 7/2009-5:00am **_

-vaya doctora Brennan, que sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano?- le decía Rebecca.

-Sé que es muy temprano Rebecca, de verdad lo siento, pero es que necesito hablar urgentemente con Parker.

-¿y eso como por qué? ¿paso algo?

-Veras…lo que pasa es que me tengo que ir del país por un tiempo, y pues, la verdad me gustaría mucho despedirme de él, mi vuelo sale a las 7…- Rebecca se quedo observándola y con una sonrisa la dejo pasar.

-En este momento está dormido, pero si te vas, a él le gustaría mucho que te despidieras y no le va a molestar que lo levantes- le dijo frente a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso- creo que sabrás cual es su cuarto a nomas veas la puerta- ambas rieron.

-Gracias Rebecca, y perdóname por haber venido tan temprano.

-descuida, ya era hora que me levantara si no quiero que me despidan, es más, creo que debería agradecerte- le dijo caminando hacia la cocina entre risas. Brennan subió las escaleras y al mirar hacia la izquierda, vio la puerta al final del pasillo y solo sonrió al ver sobre esta unos huesos de colores por toda la puerta….

-Hey Park, despierta…- le decía al niño acariciando su rostro, Parker fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco- Buenos días….- le decía con una sonrisa. Parker despertó del todo al darse cuenta de quién era y se sentó de un salto en la cama- vaya, si que te despiertas enérgico…- Brennan noto como los ojos del niño empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, y de un momento a otro la abrazo fuertemente.

-lo siento doctora Bones…-le decía sollozando- yo no quería ha, hacerlo…

-Shhhhh tranquilo Parker, lo sé, sé que no querías- le dijo separándolo de ella solo un poco para que la mirara- te creo cariño, no llores ¿vale?- Parker asintió y empezó a calmarse- ahora dime… ¿fue Selena cierto, que te dijo?- el niño la miro dubitativo y finalmente asintió.

-fue, fue a mi escuela y me dijo cosas feas…me dijo que si no hacia eso y te culpaba a ti de todo, diciendo que me habías amenazado, le pasaría algo a mi papá y a ti….- Brennan no podía creer como alguien podía llegar a hacer algo así aun niño, como alguien podía caer tan bajo- y yo no puedo permitirlo doctora Bones, mi papi me dijo que tenía que cuidarte cuando él no podía…y tuve que cuidarlos a ambos…- Brennan quedo conmovida por las palabras del niño, no tuvo duda que era un Booth.

-No es tu culpa Park, tranquilo…

-¡pero hice que mi papá te dijera cosas horribles!- la interrumpió con lagrimas en los ojo- la mala es ella, no tu.

-si Park, pero no podemos hacer nada…al menos yo no, y no me voy a arriesgar a que te pueda pasar algo diciéndolo tú solo y yo estando tan lejos así…

-¿Cómo que lejos doctora Bones?- Brennan siempre supo que el niño no tenía un pelo de tonto, "hijo de su padre…"

-Si Park, me tengo que ir muy lejos, a Londres, pero eso no es importante ahora, he venido a pedirte un favor.

-doctora Bones… ¿te vas por mi culpa cierto?- Brennan secaba las lagrimas que empezaban a rodar por las mejillas del pequeño.

-ya te dije que no es tu culpa, ambos sabemos de quien….necesito unas vacaciones para pensar Parker…no serán muy largas…- aquello solo lo dijo para calmar al niño y hacerlo un poco más fácil para él- pero bueno, ¿me aras el favor o no?- ante esto el niño asintió- bien, quiero que le des esto a Ángela cuando vayas a clase se ciencia….- aquello era un sobre con dos cartas en su interior, una era su renuncia al Jeffersonian y como enlace del FBI, y la otro era para su mejor amiga- y esto es para ti…- le dijo al niño mientras le ponía sobre las manos un pequeño hueso de plata de unos siete centímetros de largo con una foto de los dos en la mitad- para que me tengas presente….mientras voy a pensar, mira yo tengo uno igual- le dijo mostrándole uno exactamente igual- te quiero Parker, cuídate ¿vale? – el niño la abrazo muy fuerte.

-vamos a decirle a mi papi que tu no fuiste doctora Bones, los dos, de seguro nos cree- le rogaba.

-tengo que pensar Park, de verdad que lo necesito- sin duda tenía que sanar un poco las heridas que le habían hecho las palabras de Booth- cuídate Parker, te quiero- le dijo plantándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes mirar atrás antes de serrar la puerta y ver como esos ojos, los mismos ojos que los de él, eran los que de verdad lamentaban su partida, y no al contrario…..

**Bueno, ya saben que paso….Nex capi: actualidad! Ya veremos que hace Booth tras saber todo….Plissssssss dejadme saber cómo os a parecido. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que son el motivo para poner a cualquiera detrás de la PC.**

_**¡Ahora si sabremos cómo va a reaccionar el canalla de Booth! Bueno….canalla en este Fic jajajajaja**_

"no, No, NO…" la mente de Booth estaba más revuelta que el mismo mar….no se podía creer como él, ÉL, había sido capaz de semejante cosa contra la mujer que amaba… él que se había prometido así mismo que sería la acepción en la vida de Brennan que no la lastimara, que no la abandonara…. Había fallado. Y su hijo, tenía un hijo con ella…. ¡dios, tenía un hijo!...

Entre tanta conmoción de su cabeza, Booth sintió como alguien le estrechaba la mano; al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos compasivos de Ángela que lo miraba tiernamente.

-Todavía no es tarde tigre….- Ángela tomo el rostro de Booth entre sus manos secando algunas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas- ven….hay algo que debes ver….- Ángela se fue al escritorio de Booth y encendió la PC de este.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto él débilmente. Todo aquello que le había contado Ángela empezaba a hacer estragos en su interior, de poco en poco se iba llenando de rabia contra cierta mujer….y de amor por otra y por alguien que no conocía y se moría por hacerlo…y de ira con él mismo.

-Ya lo veras Booth….después de lo que veras me dices…..- Ángela entro a su correo electrónico y una pequeña sonrisa se dejo ver entre tanta tristeza y tención del ambiente- ven….- le dijo invitándolo a ver la pantalla. Booth se acerco y quedo helado al ver lo que le mostraba. En la pantalla, se veía la foto de un bebé hermoso que estaba envuelto en una sabanita azul, completamente dormido pajo un letrerito que decía "_Patrick". _Booth, completamente maravillado con lo que veía, se fue acercando hasta que sus dedos tocaron la pantalla en un intento de sentirlo de verdad.

-¿Qué aras Booth?- le pregunto ella mientras presionaba el botón para pasar la foto; Booth estuvo a punto de revertir lo que hizo, pero la siguiente foto detuvo el camino de su dedo- ¿Los dejaras ir... no aras nada y dejaras pasar otro año y otro y otro….?- le dijo mientras él momia la cabeza negativamente, completamente absorto en la foto de Brennan con el bebé, su bebé, en brazos en una banca de lo que parecía ser un parque.

-no….- se dijo mas para sí mismo y miro a Ángela que se estremeció al ver esa mirada decisiva e iracunda de Booth, pero cuando parecía que le diría algo, se voltio al ver a un agente pasar por la puerta- ¡WALTER!- el agente paró en seco ante el grito de Booth- ¡ven acá, te necesito!- Walter entro algo intimidado y dijo un escueto "diga" ante Booth- quiero que me informes si hay algún tiquete comprado en cualquier aerolínea o medio de transporte nacional e internacional ingles a nombre de Temperance Brennan.

-¿ingles? ¿en Inglaterra?- pregunto incrédulo Walter.

-si Turner, Inglaterra…¡ve!- lo apuro al ver como se quedaba quieto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunto Ange.

-tú misma lo dijiste, si conoces a Brennan tanto como yo, se irá lo más rápido que pueda de Londres, y pienso enterarme de ello. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo- le dijo a la artista que vio esa tenacidad en su mirada. Antes de cruzar la puerta, se detuvo y regreso frente a Ángela que quedo atrapada en su fuerte abrazo.

-¡Wowww Booth! …. ¿y esto a que se debe?- le dijo entre algunas risas mientras él le daba repetidos besos en la frente.

- ¿te parece poco por abrir mis ojos? Porque si es así, pídeme lo que quieras- le dijo- en serio Ange, no tendré como agradecerte esto ni en un millón de vidas….gracias.

-hay algo que puedes hacer para agradecérmelo- le dijo, mirando aquellos ojos marrones que la miraban expectantes- ve por ella y hazla feliz Booth, si le enseñas que el amor existe y que no es una mescla de….cosas, en el cerebro, me daré por bien servida- Booth le sonrió.

-lo are Ange, te juro que lo intentare con todo mí ser….solo reza por qué me perdone- antes de que él saliera ella agrego:

- ¡ O si no lo logras, cosa que no deseo, también podrías intentar quitarme las multas de transito!- Booth se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-¿Qué te parecen ambas?- y salió de la oficina mientras sacaba su celular.

-hola amor como est….

-¿Dónde estás?- la interrumpió ferozmente.

-¿pasa algo Bothy?- le pregunto Selena.

-te pregunte dónde estabas- le dijo completamente cortante.

-pues en casa…..- Selena no entendía el tono de ira de Booth, pero temió por ello.

-no te muevas, voy para allá- le dijo sin más, colgando el teléfono- ahora me vas a oir….- se dijo mientras le daba un puño al volante del auto, recordando todo lo que aquella mujer había hecho y deshecho.

**Uuuuyyyyy me salió re corto el capi jajajaaj dejarme saber cómo te pareció. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchísimas Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me agrada un resto leerlos y son la razón que me hacen decir: "He Kate, escribe que de verdad quieren saber que sigue" y bueno, gracias a ello, he aquí el siguiente capi…besos y una vez más, gracias. =)**

"¡Toc, Toc, Toc!"

Selena se quedo mirando la puerta sorprendida ante la violencia de quien tocaba…..desde el sofá, donde tenía vista a está, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel hombre no entrara, pues desde su llamada, sabía que algo malo podría pasar….y sabia que podría llegar a ser.

Booth dejo de tocar la puerta y llamar a la mujer cuando recordó que tenía las llaves; entre tanta ira que le corría por las venas, lo había olvidado por completo.

Entro.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Seeley?- le pregunto actuando lo mejor que podía- si has tenido un mal día no debe…..

-¡CALLATE!- la interrumpió acercándose a ella y levantándola del sofá por el brazo- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer semejante cosa?...¡COMO!- Booth tenía su cara muy cerca a la de ella, donde podía sentir como respiraba con dificultad.

-que…..que, ¿Qué se supone que hice Bothy?- le pregunto tratando de sonar lo más inocente y confundida que podía; Selena tenía claro que iría hasta el final con el juego que tanto le había costado armar. Booth la soltó y se dio la vuelta para tirar un montón de revistas que estaban en la mesa de estar de la sala.

-¿Qué qué hiciste? ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ HICISTE?- Booth volvió a encararla completamente fuera de sí- ¡arruinarme la vida! ¡Eso hiciste! ¡Fuiste TU quien amenazo a mi hijo!... ¡TU Y TODO TU SELENA!- con sus palabras los ojos de Selena se llenaron de lágrimas al ver su felicidad destrozada por lo único que podía hacerlo: La verdad- ¡HABLA!- la grito Booth al ver que no decía o hacia nada.

-Boothy….

-¡BOOTH, B-O-O-T-H, BOOTH!- La corrigió él al sentirse asqueado ante el diminutivo de su apellido en los labios de esa mujer.

-Booth…..yo…..no sé de qué me hablas….- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación pero él la alcanzo en el pasillo y tomándola de los brazos la puso contra la pared.

-¿me crees idiota o qué? Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo, no te hagas la estúpida conmigo que si no supieras de que carajos te hablo no escaparías….¿cómo fuiste capas de eso? ¡¿Cómo?...- le decía en la cara completamente iracundo mientras la zarandeaba un poco- y yo que te creí…

-¡Lo Hice Por Ti!- le grito ella con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas- ¡Para alejarla de nosotros, para poder hacerte feliz sin que te acostaras conmigo pensando en ella, para que me hicieras el amor A MI sin desear que fuera ella la que te estuviera abriendo las piernas, desnuda en tu cama en mi lugar…¿y cómo podría hacerlo si estabas tan putamente enamorado de ella?...- Selena, al recordar el por qué de todo aquello, el por qué de su felicidad, estaba igual o peor que Booth al hablar, empezaba a apoderarse de ella la rabia y la tristeza al saber que dijera lo que dijera, ya no había marcha atrás, ya lo había perdido- pues la única forma era que la odiaras, que la despreciaras…y mira que me fue difícil encontrar algo con lo que pudieras odiar a la estúpida de tu compañera…..

-¡CALLATE!- la interrumpió dándole un golpe a la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA ESTÚPIDA! Brennan…..

-BRENNAN, BRENNAN, BRENNAN…..- le repitió Selena en la cara con un tono petulante- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ella es mucha mujer para ti Seeley? No te das cuenta que nunca tuviste una oportunidad con ella…vamos Booth, ¿de verdad crees que se fijaría en alguien como tú?- Booth la miraba sin poderse creer lo que decía, pero algo en él, pensaba que tal vez ella podría tener razón….- tal vez, después de todo…..soy tu mejor opción Boothy….

-No seas estúpida Selena….- le dijo- me valoro lo suficiente como para no pensar que he hecho algo tan malo en mi vida como para merecerme semejante basura de mujer como tu….- la voz de de Booth destilaba un desprecio palpable- y tal vez tengas razón en algo, tal vez Bren si sea mucha mujer para mí, porque no me cabe en la cabeza como pude llegar a hacerle daño, tal vez no me la merezco…..y si no me perdona, te juro que lo que me quede de vida te odiare como nunca lo he hecho con el peor de los asesinos…- Booth se dio la vuelta para irse pero Selena se le adelanto, impidiéndole que salir del pasillo que llevaba al cuarto- quítate de mi camino…

-Booth, por favor valora lo que hice….

-¿Valorar?... ¿que se supone que tengo que valorar Selena? ¿Qué alejaras a la mujer que amo haciéndome creer lo peor de ella? ¿O que amenazaras a mi hijo con hacernos daño si no hacia lo que le pedias?...¡¿QUE QUIERES QUE TE AGRADEZCA SELENA?

-lo que hice por ti Booth….valora cuanto te amo si soy capaz de hacer algo así por ti….

-no lo puedo creer…- le dijo interrumpiendo el discurso de llanto de la mujer- eso no es amor Selena….eso es estar enferma, estas mal si crees que sería capaz de estar contigo después de todo lo que se…

-escúchate a ti mismo Seeley, dijiste "después", si no te hubieras enterado seguirías conmigo así de bien como hemos estado….. ¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunto completamente consternada.

-no puedo creer que de verdad pensaras que te amaba….con todo lo que me dices me doy cuenta que si escuchabas cuando decía su nombre distraídamente mientras me acostaba contigo…..porque quiero que te quede bien clara una cosa: nunca, NUNCA te hice el amor, NUNCA fui capaz de acostarme contigo sin dejar de pensar un minuto en que fuera ELLA, ¡ELLA! la que tuviera entre mis brazos…..- Booth volvía a hablarle muy cerca de de la cara- ahora, quítate de mi camino o te quito….- le dijo con la ira en cada silaba, pero al ver que ella no se movía, simplemente se fue por un lado y la empujo con su brazo, asiendo que ella se aferrara a este- ¡Suéltame!- le dijo liberando su brazo, sacudiéndolo como si Selena fuera una alimaña que desease alejar de él, y la verdad, era que en ese momento, ella no estaba tan lejos de aquel concepto. Booth abrió la puerta pero esta la volvió a cerrar.

-yo se que si me amas….perdóname por favor…. nunca quise lastimarte, yo….yo te amo Seeley….- Selena no sabía que decirle para retenerlo aunque fuera unos minutos más. Booth volvió a abrir la puerta, solo un poco, dejando su mano en el picaporte; Booth la miro con aquel desprecio, aquel que sin duda era más que digno para la peor basura sobre el mundo, y para Booth, aquella basura estaba frente a sus ojos.

-amenazaste a mi hijo y me hiciste perder al amor de mi vida y tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para recuperarla a ella y al hijo que me ha dado…así que no me digas que nunca quisiste lastimarme, porque lo hiciste, tocarlos a ellos, a las personas que amo más que a mi propia vida, ha sido el peor de tus errores Selena…lárgate de mi casa, ahora sé que a quien debí echado como un perro hace un año fue a ti….. ahórrame el asco de volver a verte cundo regrese a mi casa…..- le dijo antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras él.

Cuando subió a su auto, su celular sonó.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!- contesto Booth pensado que sería Selena.

-a….agente Booth, soy el agente Turner- le explico Walter.

-Hooo, lo siento agente…..dígame que paso- le pregunto mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, apretándose el tabique.

-Bueno es acerca de lo que me pidió, he encontrado un pago de tres tiquetes a una aerolínea inglesa a nombre de la doctora Brennan.

-¿tiquetes, a donde se va?- le pregunto completamente sorprendido al saber que Ángela tenía razón.

-bueno, según la diferencia de horarios y viendo a qué hora dice que despego el vuelo con hora inglesa….en este momento debe estar en el aire rumbo a Australia.

-¡AUSTRALIA!- repitió Booth completamente alterado al ver hasta donde tendría que ir por ella…..nada más y nada menos que al otro lado del mundo.

-si agente Booth….Sydney para ser mas especifico.

-Gracias Walter…..- le dijo escuetamente antes de colgar- "¿cómo carajos voy a ir hasta Australia?" pensó.

**Buenoooo espero que el capi les haya gustado.**

**Déjame saber qué piensas vale….. **

**Beso y gracias por leer. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Huuuyyyy antes que nada, mil gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que no me cansare de repetirles cuanto los amo, pues estos son los que me ponen detrás de la PC….mil gracias y cuando este Fic llegue a su fin, pondré el nombre de todos aquellos que alguna vez me alentaron…sin más preámbulos, el capi…..besotes a todos y todas! **

**-**Muchas gracias Grace, de verdad que esto es un gran favor para mí- le decía Brennan a la mujer que le entregaba las llaves de la casa en la cual estaban.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Temperance, lo hago con mucho gusto, me alegre mucho cuando me dijiste que estabas aquí….prestarte mi casa el tiempo que necesites no será problema, total yo ya me regreso a Estados Unidos mañana en la mañana- le decía ella que miraba absorta al bebé en los brazos de Roxy- creo que nunca me entere de que tenias un hijo Temperance…- la mujer de tez morena se acerco al niño que le tomo el pulgar a nomas ella acerco la mano- y como se llama esta cosita hermosa….-le pregunto haciéndole caritas al bebé.

-Se llama Patrick- le contesto orgullosa Brennan.

-Vaya es un nombre muy lindo, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- al recordarlo, Brennan solo pudo sonreír.

-La verdad se lo puse porque quería cierta similitud con el nombre de su hermano mayor…-respondió con una sonrisa triste al recordar cuanto daría por qué Parker supiera que tenía el hermanito con que tanto soñaba, y Grace al ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, no quiso preguntar mas.

-Vale….es adorable el pequeñín, tienes un hijo hermoso Temperance….en fin, yo ya me tengo que ir, no te preocupes que tengo todo en casa de mi novio, así que no vendré a molestarte mañana para empacar cosas- Grace se acerco a Brennan y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Grace, de verdad que no sabes el favor que me haces- le decía Brennan y cuando se separaron le dijo- por favor no olvides lo otro.

-Tranquila Tempe, no le diré a nadie que estas aquí- le dio un último abrazo y las tres fueron hasta la puerta- siéntete como en tu casa, ¡nos vemos linda!- le dijo antes de ponerse sus lentes oscuros y subirse a su elegante coche.

-Lo hago porque así no quedara registro de donde estamos Roxy- le dijo a la nana que se asusto un poco al ver como Brennan respondía la pregunta que bailaba por su mente, mirando cómo se alejaba el coche de su amiga por la calle- en un hotel quedaría registrado mi nombre….y lo último que quiero es que me encuentre….- le dijo antes de reclamarle el niño y entrar los tres a la casa.

-¿Y a donde te has ido?- le pregunto Ángela al verlo entrar en la oficina.

-Estaba aclarando o más bien, sacando la basura….-le respondió él algo alicaído, dejándose caer en su silla.

-No en tiendo…. ¿te parece más importante ir a sacar la basura que ir por Brennan?- le pregunto ella completamente confundida.

-No Ángela, me refería a Selena….ella es la gran basura de todo esto…..-le dijo recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, poniéndose las manos sobre el rostro- y yo que llegue a pensar cosas terribles de Brennan por su culpa….. No la culpo si no quiere perdonarme…..-Ángela, al verlo tan triste, fue a su lado y le quito las manos de la cara, haciendo que este la viera; aquello le estrujo el corazón a la artista al ver lagrimas en los decididos ojos del agente, que en ese momento, era la cosa más indefensa que ella podía ver- no la culpo si no me deja ni ver al niño….soy peor que todos esos asesinos al haberla tratado así….y pensar que tan solo fue a decirme la que sería la mejor noticia de mi vida…un hijo mío y de ella…..- no pudo continuar, pues todo aquello le estaba matando en vida al saber que él la había lastimado.

-Booth….-empezó a hablarle Ángela con una pequeña sonrisa compasiva- solo quiero decirte dos cosas: la primera es que no te rindas cariño; yo te conozco, tal vez no tanto como Brennan, pero sé que eres un hombre fuerte que no se deja vencer…..nada pierdes con intentarlo tigre…..a demás, no solo tienes que ir por ella…..tienes que ir por tu hijo Booth, por ellos, le debes ante todo una disculpa inmensa a Bren, y yo sé que no te quedaras aquí- ante sus palabras, Booth se sentó recto en su silla, secando sus lagrimas- y segundo: no sabes cuánto habría pagado por ver como echabas a esa desgraciada…de verdad que solo tú has impedido que le ponga la mano en sima durante todo este tiempo- Booth rio ante su comentario y se puso de pie.

-Pues no se qué te detiene ahora Ange….porque lo que soy yo, no he escuchado nada…..solo no se te vaya la mano si planeas hacer algo…..-le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Hay Booth….pareciera que no me conoces cariño….claro que le haré algo, solo déjame las llaves de tu apartamento en el escritorio….ya sabes, a modo casual…..-Booth sonrió ampliamente y dejo sus llaves en el escritorio.

-que no se te vaya la mano ¿he?- le recordó, y Ángela asintió como una niña pequeña- hay otra cosa más Ange…..-le dijo mientras se sentaba encima de su escritorio- ¿a que no sabes dónde está Brennan?- le comento muy debatido.

-Bueno….conociéndola, en Así, no sé, tal vez china…..-al ver que Booth le negaba con la cabeza, Ángela pensó mas, pero no supo donde- ya dime….a que recóndito lugar sobre la faz de la Tierra mi amiga a decidido esconderse….

-nada más y nada menos que Australia Ángela…..-le dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro- ¿dime como voy a ir hasta Australia? No tengo dinero para eso….

-tú no te preocupes por eso…..solo vete por tu ropa que yo te saco el pasaje.

-Ange yo no…..

-ni te atrevas a decirme que no podrías aceptarlo Booth, o te juro que te pego aquí mismo agente- le dijo decidida.

-vale, vale- respondió él con las manos en alto- muchas gracias Ange; pero iba a decirte también que no pienso toparme con Selena para ir por mi ropa.

-Pues en ese caso…..ve y compra cualquier cosa por ahí…..yo te saco el pasaje- le dijo y acto seguido busco y saco algo de su bolso- cortesía de mi esposo….-al ver la cara de Booth agrego- y mía….recuerda esa frase que dice, lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío…créeme, ni se dará cuenta, y si lo hace, estará más que complacido al saber que a ayudado a hacer posible el mayor sueño de todo el Jeffersonian- le dijo y sin más lo abrazo- tráela Booth….tráelos y no te rindas por favor- al soltarse, agrego- ve y compra lo necesario, haz lo que tengas que hacer aquí en el FBI para irte ya, y vas al aeropuerto que sales en el primer avión- ante sus palabras, esta vez fue Booth quien la abrazo.

-Gracias Ángela, esto significa mucho para mí.

-y para mi- le contesto ella separándose y caminando hacia la salida- y esto también significa demasiado para mí- le dijo moviendo las llaves en su mano. Booth sonrió y echo un último vistazo a la pantalla de su ordenador que seguía mostrándole la imagen de Brennan y Patrick.

-perdóname mi amor…..por favor….-dijo tocando levemente la pantalla.

**Bueno, Plissssss comentarios! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les traigo la continuación, que espero que les guste porque es cortica….**

Sentado en aquella banca de aeropuerto, observa como las parejas se reúneme tras haberse buscado intensamente, llevando su mirada a todos los rostros que pasaban, hasta que al fin, daban con aquel que soñaban por ver, y sin pensárselo, se lanzaban a los brazos del otro…Booth deseaba que su reencuentro fuera así, que en lugar de un puño o un insulto, Brennan lo recibiera con un abrazo….pero tendría que ser muy iluso si pensaba que aquello iba a ser así….no se mentiría así mismo…..él sabía que no se lo merecía. De pronto, su celular lo saca de su ensimismamiento.

-dígame Turner- responde.

-era para informarle que los únicos movimiento en las cuentas bancaria de la doctora Brennan no registran ningún pago en algún hotel, solo un pago por 20 dólares en un biberón y una formula de leche señor- le informo Walter, y al escucharlo, los ojos de Booth se llenaron de lagrimas al saber que aquel biberón y leche eran para su hijo, y una lagrima se deslizo al saber que él no estaba ahí para dársela- ¿agente Booth?- lo llamo tras el silencio.

-si….sigo aquí-le respondió secando sus lagrimas- ¿pero donde se está quedando entonces?-la pregunta era más para sí mismo que para el agente, y al recordarlo le dijo- Gracias Walter, te debo una compañero- le dijo y colgó.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 122 de Copa Airlines, abordar por el puente de embarque numero 7- _informo aquella voz que hizo tremer el corazón de Booth al saber que estaba a unas horas más cerca de Brennan…

-no sé porque hago esto….dios, dios, Ángela estás loca!- le decía.

-ya deja de quejarte y ayúdame mas bien a arrastrarla- le dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de la inconsciente mujer.

-Ángela, no crees que se te esta lleno la mano…..-le decía cansada tras haber arrastrado a Selena por todo el pasillo devuelta al apartamento de Booth, donde Ángela probaba las llaves para abril la puerta.

-Tranquila Cam, que para eso era esto- le decía mientras movía la pistola eléctrica paralizante- la tarada esta no sabrá quien ha sido….aunque me muero por que lo sepa, pero ambas sabemos que es abogada, y no planeo ir a juicio por algo que no me arrepiento- le dijo sonriente al abril la puerta- venga Cam, tu ve por la maleta de esta tonta que se quedo en las escaleras….te dejo abierto- le dijo mientras cogía las muñecas de Selena, arrastrándola dentro del apartamento- …..¿Cómo es posible que pese tanto si es prácticamente garritica?- se quejaba Ángela mientras la arrastraba.

-estás loca Ángela….-le dijo Cam sonriendo.

-tal vez….pero tú eres mi cómplice he…. –le respondió mientras Cam rodaba los ojos y se iba por la maleta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno….. ¿y ahora qué?- le pregunto Cam a Ángela mientras que ambas estaban paradas en frente de una inconsciente Selena sentada en una silla.

-Pues….-dijo Ángela sacando algo de su bolsa- para eso está esto….- le dijo con una sonrisa, encendiendo la maquina rasuradora- ¿le coges la cabeza barbera Camille?- le pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-será un placer…..-le dijo mientras reían al ver como el pelo de Selena caía a montones en el suelo, dándole paso a una bien afeitada cabeza- eres…..eres mala Ángela…..-le decía entre risas.

-Listo!- anunció Ángela- ¿a poco no ha quedado hermosa?- ambas rieron hasta más no poder.

-¿qué haces?- le pregunto al ver como Ángela sacaba un marcador y escribía en la frente de Selena- PE…..

-RRA….-completo la frase Ángela que Cam estaba leyendo, y que claro, ella escribía en la frente de Selena con un grueso marcador permanente negro- ¡ahora sí que quedo más que bien!- anuncio, tapando el marcador y dándole unas palmaditas a Selena en la mejilla- esto es por mi amiga tarada….te dije que no te iba a durar la dicha- dijo y ambas rieron mientras salían del apartamento, con una promesa por parte de Cam de nunca dejar que Ángela le cortara el pelo.

**Lo hice cortico para que el reencuentro sea todo lo del capítulo, a demás, tenían que ver la venganza de Ángela….. Déjame saber si te gusto. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza…. Espero que les guste…..espero. **

-Hey….eso no se hace Patrick…- le decía dulcemente Brennan a su bebé mientras esté le jalaba un mechón de su pelo- ¿te gustaría que te jalara el tuyo?- le dijo divertida tirando levemente de un pequeño mechón castaño del pelo del bebé, que al hacerlo, le sonrió- pero que masoquista eres….-le dijo riendo con el bebé encima de ella.

-veo que se divierten…- le dijo Roxi al ver como Brennan reía con el bebé encima de ella en aquella zona verde del extenso parque- he traído lo que me encargo….-le dijo sentándose a su lado en la hierba, pasándole un pequeño resiente desechable.

-Gracias Roxi, a Patrick le encanta tanto el Pay como….-Brennan se cayó, y la nana noto aquella mirada triste.

-como su….padre- completo la frase Roxi con cautela.

-si Roxi….como su padre- le respondió, mirando abstraída los ojos del bebé- él no sabe que Patrick existe ¿sabes?... bueno, creo que ahora lo sabe.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué?- parecía que Brennan solo tenía ojos para el niño, pero sin duda, meditaba su respuesta.

-por que me decepciono Roxi…..fueron tantas cosas que no sabría ni por dónde empezar, pero no seré orgullosa al decir que todo fue su culpa…de cierta manera, yo contribuí a que mi hijo no tenga a su padre…..- le dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, pero esta fue motivo de una sonrisa, cuando la manita del bebé la seco, completamente sorprendido al ver aquella gota- sea lo que sea que haya pasado…lo único que me importa es que él esté bien….ya llegara el día que tendré que explicarle muchas cosas, por el momento, solo are que sea feliz- le dijo sonriendo al bebé y a la nana- ¿me ayudaras en eso Roxi?

-por supuesto que si doctora Brennan- le respondió tomando al bebé mientras ella abría el recipiente, y el bebé, al darse cuenta de lo que era, movió sus manitas para que le dirán el pay.

_**Cinco Minutos Antes….**_

-No Ángela…no está en ningún hotel.… ¿Cómo voy a encontrarla?- le decía Booth mientras caminaba por el parque Hyde Park en la calle Elizabeth- esta ciudad es muy grande Ángela, ¿Por qué no la llamas y le preguntas en donde esta?

-Booth, Brennan se fue de Londres, y el único numero que tenia para llamarla era el de su casa….a demás, no sé si quiera hablar conmigo- le respondo triste.

-Vale Ange, gracias igualmente- le dijo cortando la llamada. Booth siguió caminando por aquella acera que rodeaba todo el parque, pensando una y mil veces en que aria si llegaba a encontrarla; de pronto vio un pequeño carrito que tenía un letrero con el nombre de Pay, y recordó que solo había comido lo que le dieron en el avión.

-por favor uno de manzana.

-y uno de manzana para mí también- dijo una mujer detrás de él que le sonrió- veo que es americano- le dijo recibiendo el Pay que Booth le daba.

-si…y veo que usted no lo es….¿inglesa?- le dijo mientras la mujer sonreía.

-si….londres, acabamos de llegar.

-¿acabamos? ¿Viene con su familia?- le pregunto mientras esperaban las cucharitas desechables.

-no, pero es como si lo fueran….trabajo de niñera y he venido con mi patrona y su bebé que están jugando en el parque….al pequeñín le encanta el Pay.

-pues a quien no….pero es muy raro que a un bebé ingles le guste- le dijo y ella rio.

-la verdad es que nació haya pero es igual de americano que su madre….le encantan las caricaturas del pato….-se quedo pensando y Booth sonrió.

-Lucas…el pato Lucas- le dijo.

-ese….le fascinan a pesar de que ella trata de que no los vea porque dice que son muy irracionales, que los patos no hablan y no sé cuantas cosas más….- le dijo y Booth sonrió al ver el parecido que tenía esa mujer con su Bones- bueno a sido un gusto conocerlo- le dijo ella mientras recibía el vuelto del dinero y la cucharita, al igual que Booth- un placer…-le dijo extendiéndole la mano la cual Booth tomo, y la mujer se quedo mirándolo abstraída por el parecido que tenia con el pequeño bebé que cuidaba- Roxana Anders….- le dijo se dio la vuelta al no obtener respuesta de Booth que se quedo mirándola sonriendo levemente…..¿donde había escuchado ese nombre?

-¿puedo ayudarlo en algo mas señor?- le pregunto el señor del carrito.

-no….gracias- le dijo con sus ojos puestos en la mujer que se alejaba. Booth saco su celular y marco, dándose la vuelta, mientras el celular pitaba.

-Agente Turner- le contestaron del otro lado del teléfono.

-Soy yo Walter, Booth, dime quien es Roxana Anders- le dijo sin rodeo alguno.

-¿Roxana Anders? Es extraño pero ese nombre me suena….- le respondió mientras él, en América, revolvía unos papeles en su escritorio.

-lo sé….a mí también- le respondió y se volvió para ver a donde se iba Roxi pero no logro verla- vamos Walter…-lo alentó.

-¡si aquí esta!...Roxana Anders es uno de los tres tiquetes que estaban pagos a nombre de la doctora Brennan- le respondió y Booth sintió como su corazón latía desesperado al saber que Brennan estaría muy cerca de ahí…..y había perdido la única pista que lo llevaba a ella…..Roxana.

-Una vez más…..gracias Walter….-le dijo mientras corría por donde había visto irse a Roxana, mientras el sol se ponía tras sus pasos.

-creo que ya es hora de irnos Roxi- dijo Brennan a la nana mientras se levantaba, tomando al bebé que jugaba con una margarita- puedes llevártela a casa….- le decía mientras arrancaba la florecita al ver como el bebé la seguía mirando- solo no te la vayas a…..

-¡BRENNAN!- aquella vos la dejo con las palabras a la mitad….incorporándose súbitamente pero sin ser capaz de darse la vuelta. Booth se fue cercando lentamente mientras veía la carita del bebé que lo miraba absorto por encima del hombro de ella con la margarita en su manita; Roxi, al lado de Brennan, vio como esta respiraba entrecortadamente mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al sentir cada vez más cerca al hombre que sin duda alguna confirmo como el padre del niño….la nana se fue alejando, sintiéndose como una intrusa en aquella escena, quedando al resguardo de la sombra de un árbol, a unos metros de ellos….

-es…..es hermoso…..-fue lo único que pudo decir al estar a dos pasos de la espalda de ella, siendo la carita de Patrick la única que lo miraba- por favor mírame Bren…- le suplico. Ella, empezó a darse la vuelta y ambos corazones latieron aun mas rápido al ver los ojos del otro, mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas- es…es precioso…- dijo mirando a bebé que también se había girado a verlo, Booth extendió su mano para tocarlo, pero Brennan dio un paso atrás, impidiéndoselo.

-¿para que querías que te mirara Booth? ¿Acaso se te olvido decirme algo mas, te falto algo que se te olvido decirme aquella noche? – le dijo con rabia; ella, tras todo aquel tiempo lejos de él, siempre se pregunto qué sentiría al verlo de nuevo….ahora lo sabia- dilo de una maldita vez que MI hijo y yo tenemos que irnos- le dijo, aferrando al bebé con más decisión. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Booth se quedara sin habla, completamente dolido.

-nuestro Bones…nuestro hijo….-fue lo único que atino a decir, sintiendo como algo en su interior se rompía a ver como ella negaba sus palabras, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado- Brennan… escúchame yo no sabía nada….

-¡CALLATE!- le dijo, y tras su grito, asusto al niño que empezó a llorar- ¡dejo de ser tu hijo cuando me trataste de aquel modo en ese corredor Booth!….como si yo fuera un perro….- le decía llorando y meciendo al bebé que dejo de llorar, mientras ella recordaba cada una de sus palabras- no te mereces que lo llames tu hijo….solo eres su padre biológico y nada mas….aléjate de nosotros….déjame en paz, déjanos en paz….ve a hacer tu vida con ella y a mi déjame…..dejam….-el llanto no la dejo continuar y él, al verla así, se acercó a ella.

-por favor no me digas eso Brennan…..-le decía mientras las lagrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas, y esta vez, si pudo tocar al pequeño que le tomo el pulgar al sentir como le tocaba la rosada mejilla- no sabes cómo me he lamentado día tras día, palabra por palabra lo que te dije ese día Bren….y tal vez tengas razón, tal vez ni debas dejarme ver al niño….pero eso no es justo Bones, yo….no sabía nada, ella me engaño…..

-pero no te obligo a decir lo que dijiste- lo interrumpió-….ella no te obligo a decir lo que realmente opinas de mi….-ahora era él quien negaba sus palabras- puedes decirme lo que quieras…..pero no me puedes mentir diciéndome que ella te obligo a decir cada una de esas palabras Booth….cada una de esas palabras que no tienes idea como me lastimaron, como me rompieron el alma y el corazón que tanto dudas que tengo….ahora si puedes decir que no tengo Booth….porque tu….tú la mataste ese día….-con sus palabras, Booth dejo caer la mano que el bebé sostenía, y el pequeño, completamente inocente a todo, levanto sus manitas para que Booth lo alzara; ambos se miraban sin saber qué hacer, que decir….. Booth se sentía como la peor cosa sobre la tierra al haberla tratado como lo hizo, al haberla lastimado…. y lo único que podía era ver caer sus lagrimas….Brennan que al igual que él no dejaba de llorar, vio como el niño le levantaba los bracitos a Booth, que no lo veía al tener la cabeza gacha…

-tómalo….-le dijo acercando al bebé, que había dejado caer la margarita al abrir y cerrar las manitos mientras alzaba sus brazos a Booth, que al verlo, sonrió levemente a pesar de todo, y con extrema lentitud lo cogió, cerrando los ojos al sentir como sus manitos le tocaban el rostro- volveré…..-al escuchar sus palabras, Booth abrió los ojos de súbito- pero solo lo haré por él, Patrick necesita a un padre y me gustaría que Parker conociera a su hermanito….-le decía y Booth sonrió al saber que había una posibilidad, pero su corazón se termino de partir al seguir escuchándola- pero tú te alejas de mí, no de él….él te necesita….tendremos la relación cordial que tienes con Rebecca, dejaremos de trabajar juntos en el campo y te dedicaras a estar con él cuando yo te lo permita….cuando crezca te lo puedes llevar como haces con Parker, pero por ahora te limitaras a dejarme en paz y verlo cuando yo quiera y donde quiera- le dijo firme.

-Brennan….

-lo tomas o lo dejas….tienes a tu hijo pero te alejas de mi….o si no nos quedamos aquí en Sydney- le dijo decidida por qué sabia, que a pesar de todo, Patrick necesitaba a su padre y ella sabía que él era un buen papá. Booth la miro suplicante pero la manito del niño en su mejilla hizo que lo mirara y vio en él los ojos de ella….ya la había lastimado mucho y tal vez aquello era lo mejor….

-lo tomo….-le dijo levemente todavía mirando al niño y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir el rose de las manos de ella al tratar de tomar al bebé- espera….déjamelo un rato mas….por favor….-le dijo suplicante y ella asintió. Booth lo meció un rato y dio unos pasos con él lejos de Brennan que sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto- ….no sabes que daría para verte crecer cada día….levantarme con tu llanto y no tener con tu mamá la relación que ella quiere si no una mejor….- le decía al niño pero Brennan escuchaba todo, y esa era la clara intención del agente-….no tienes idea de cuánto amo a tu madre pequeñín….y tú me tienes que ayudar a recuperarla…-decía y esta vez la miro a ella- te amo….y luchare porque me perdones- le dijo decidido. Brennan se acerco a ellos y esta vez sí tomo al niño.

-inténtalo….y te juro que me devuelvo a Sydney- le dijo y se dio la vuelta…. Alejándose de él…..de nuevo, mientras su corazón era el que esta vez se partía en mil pedazos al ver como ambos se iban por el extenso prado.

-te amo...-le dijo al verla tan lejos...y el viento se llevo sus palabras mientras la tierra se tragaba sus lagrimas...

**Ok, creo que no era lo que todos esperaban, pero tienen que entender a Brennan, está dolida….plissss déjame saber cómo te pareció. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, de verdad que me agrada saber que les gusta mi historia…..Bueno, a leer! =) **

Booth caminaba ausente por aquel pasecillo extremadamente encerado en el cual podía ver un vestigio de su reflejo….un reflejo triste, decepcionado, ausente. Deslizo su tarjeta y entro en el cuarto….aquel estaba tan sencillo y a la vez vacio….de alguna forma podía compararlo con su corazón…tenia lo esencial, pero estaba completamente deshabitado en ese momento de alguna emoción, tal cual como las simples paredes blancas…..le faltaba algo…le faltaba vida…..faltaba ella en aquel cuarto…..faltaba ella; y saber que él, y solo él tenía la culpa, hizo que el peso de su culpa y su cuerpo cayeran sobre la bien tendida cama. Se quedo hay, mirando al vacio y sintiendo como sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…..como deseaba en aquel momento poder devolver el tiempo…pero ya todo estaba hecho….

.

.

.

-¿Diga?

-le dijiste…..- dijo Brennan y un silencio se apodero de la conversación.

-tuve que hacerlo Bren…..ódiame si quieres, pero no me arrepiento, a demás, volvería a hacerlo mil veces si fuera necesario- le respondió Ángela.

-no podría odiarte Ange….- le dijo mientras veía dormir a su hijo en la cuna- gracias…..por más que me cueste creerlo, es lo mejor, Patrick lo necesita y no le negare a su padre.

-y no le negaras a su hijo…..deberías mencionar eso también- le respondió mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad- de verdad deberías escucharlo Bren….y tomar en cuenta los echo…..tal vez no lo obligaron a decir lo que dijo, pero no seas mala con él…..después de todo, saco a patadas a esa bruja a nomas supo la verdad…..

-deja de defenderlo Ange…..-la interrumpió- no me interesa que haya pasado….y él también debió escucharme ¿no crees? Piensa en eso…..nunca se tomo la molestia de buscarme o llamarme para saber siquiera por que supuestamente había hecho eso….simplemente se lo creyó sin más Ange….valen más para él las palabras de esa que de su compañera…..su ex compañera….-le dijo secando una lagrima que se deslizo hasta su mentón.

-te recuerdo que fue Parker Bren….ella lo hizo hasta jurar por Dios….y sabes cómo es Booth con su hijo y su religión….nunca pensó que Parker mentiría en su nombre….-Ángela suspiro –mira….solo quiero que sepas que él te ama Bren….y eso lo sabes desde hace rato porque yo se que te sientes correspondida….

-Ange yo….

-déjame terminar- interrumpió su interrupción- te sientes correspondida por que tu también lo amas Brennan….y si no fuera así no hubieras concebido un hijo de él, dime que miento Bren….dime que todo lo que te digo es mentira, que no lo amas y que te da igual que él ya sepa la verdad y que el hecho más tangible de que te ama es que haya cruzado todo el maldito globo terráqueo solo para verte y aclarártelo todo...tarde, tal vez, pero lo hizo sin pensárselo dos veces…. Porque te ama…..dime que todo eso es mentira y principalmente que no lo amas….dímelo y te juro que te dejo en paz- le dijo firme. Brennan se quedo mirando al niño y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la versión miniatura de la nariz de Booth en su bebé… "_nuestro bebé…." _– Bren…- la llamo Ángela tras dos minutos de absoluto silencio.

-no puedo Ange…..no puedo decirte lo que deseo creerme….no puedo negarte que lo amo….-en aquel punto, sus lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas- no puedo mentirte diciéndote que al verlo mi corazón no latía como loco, que una parte de mi no se moría por estar en sus brazos y de perdonarlo así nomas...de besarlo, cuanto hubiera dado por besarlo solo una vez más….- se quedo en silencio y tras un largo suspiro continuo- pero no puedo Ange….no puedo simplemente hacer borrón y cuenta nueva….no es orgullo….en este momento no te habla una mujer orgullo….si no una herida Ange, herida por la persona que menos se imagino….no creo ser capaz de borrar de mi mente sus ojos asqueados de verme…..no puedo…- le dijo y toco la mejilla de su bebé- pero tampoco puedo olvidar su sonrisa al tener a Patrick…..al tener a su hijo en brazos…..Ange, debiste ver como Patrick le estiraba los bracitos para que lo alzara….- una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Ángela al oír como lloraba Brennan del otro lado del teléfono que salió del cuarto del bebé para no despertarlo, recargándose en la puerta cerrada y deslizándose por ella hasta sentarse en el suelo- vuelvo solo por mi hijo Ange, nada mas….

-¿vuelves?- repitió la artista consternada.

-si…..mi hijo necesita a su padre Ange…..y tu también lo dijiste, no le puedo negar a su hijo….pero necesito tiempo para sanar Ange…. Y no lo puedo hacer por más tiempo lejos de casa- Ángela sonrió levemente y sin saber, su amiga y ella secaban sus lagrimas al mismo tiempo.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo Bren?- le dijo con cautela.

-claro….-respondió ella sorbiendo por la nariz.

-¿crees que…que podrás perdonarlo algún día?- Brennan medito aquella pregunta mirado absorta el color azulado de la pared en frente suyo….¿podría llegar a perdonarlo?

-no lo sé…. Lo único que tengo claro es que necesito tiempo Ange…. bastante- le respondió y se escucho un pitido- ya tengo que colgar….se me acaba el saldo Ange- le dijo todavía sentada en el suelo.

-si….bueno antes de que te vayas, quiero saber cuando vuelves.

-no lo sé, pero que te parece si te llamo y ese día nos recoges en el aeropuerto?... Ya va siendo hora que Patrick conozca a su madrina- le dijo tratando de amenizar la ardua conversación.

-será un placer…cuídate linda- le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-lo mismo te digo Ange…y gracias una vez más…..te quiero- Ángela sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga.

-yo también te quiero amiga- le dijo y la llamada se corto, pero Ángela seguía con la bocina en su oído.

-ya la escuchaste tigre…..-le dijo a Booth que había escuchado toda la conversación y cada una de las palabras de Brennan….pero al contrario de las chicas, no secaba sus lagrimas- ¿en qué piensas Booth?

-pienso en…..en ella Ange, pienso en mi hijo y en que soy la peor persona sobre este planeta….. ¿Cómo pude lastimarla así Ange? Dímelo por favor….

-Booth….no te culpes tanto….mira el lado positivo de esta conversación….si mal no recuerdo, dijo que te ama….así que ánimo tigre y recupera a mi amiga….yo se que puedes Booth, hazlo por ella y por mi sobrinito, ese bebé que se merece que lo cargues cada mañana Booth.

-Ange….no sabes cómo me muero por eso….

-pues hazlo realidad cariño….yo se que puedes- le animo dando un bostezo- tengo que irme ya…

-lo sé….y una vez más gracias Ange….no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme….a no ser que pongas todo tu empeño en recuperarla- Booth sonrió secando sus lagrimas.

- lo haré….te lo juro- y ambos colgaron- lo haré….cueste lo que me cueste…-se dijo aferrando el teléfono con fuerza, pero a la vez, aferrando en su mente aquel recuerdo de Brennan con su pequeño, aria lo que estuviera y no en sus manos por recuperarla…..recuperarlos.

…y dos días después un avión suco los cielos…..

…y otro lo hizo una semana después….devuelta a casa….

**Buenoooooo….. Creo que ya todo está más que dicho, regresan…. Jajajaja ojala les haya gustado porque la verdad, lo escribí con muy poco ánimo puesto que estoy algo enferma…..**

**BeSoS….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno ya me estoy recuperando….lo que tenia era dengue y este me tenía en la cama…..bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ojala me perdonen la tardanza…**

Cinco meses habían pasado ya tras el regreso de ambos….. A pesar de todo el empeño que Booth disponía para solucionar las cosas con Brennan, esta le había dejado bien claro que solo hablarían si la conversación tenía que ver con trabajo o Patrick, el cual Booth había insistido en que llevara su apellido; Brennan al principio no lo quiso, pero como siempre, Ángela la hizo recapacitar, para confort del agente que nuevamente se sintió agradecido con ella.

Cada día, Booth trataba de hacer algo para mejorar su relación, pero ella siempre ponía todo su empeño, al igual que Booth, para no quedase a solas con él. Con todo el tiempo transcurrido, ella estaba aprendiendo a tolerarlo, pero como siempre, huía de aquello que su corazón mas deseaba, y siempre, terminaba diciendo y actuando como su cerebro quería, callando a su corazón.

Era domingo y como era usual, Booth daba vueltas en su apartamento, esperando a Roxy que traía a su hijo alrededor de las tres de la tarde; aquel día era el más esperado por Booth en toda la semana, pues Brennan le dejaba al bebé hasta las seis….. Pero nunca era ella la que lo dejaba o lo recogía, siempre era Roxy.

Al fin sonó el timbre de su puerta y corrió a abrirla….

-ya voy Roxy…..-decía frente a la puerta con una sonrisa al saber que detrás de esta estaría su hijo; pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no ver a la nana cargando al niño, sino verlo a él…..

_**Un Mes Antes….. **_

_**Flash Back…**_

_-este es el rostro de la chica….Janet Rink- le decía Ángela a Booth mientras le mostraba el rostro de una joven mujer a la cual habían encontrado muerta- es una pena…..era muy linda._

_-si…..tendré que darle la mala noticia a sus padres de que encontramos a su hija….pero no de la forma que ellos esperaban…..gracias Ange- le dijo dándose la vuelta mientras anotaba algo en su pequeño libro de notas._

_-¡Espera Booth!- le dijo la artista cogiéndolo del brazo con fuerza y entrándolo de nuevo a su oficina, de la cual Booth ya tenía dos pasado fuera._

_-¿Qué sucede Ángela?- le pregunto consternado al ver como ella se ponía enfrente de la puerta._

_-pues…..es que…..yo….._

_-tu…¿Qué?- le pregunto al ver que ella se quedaba callada; Ángela suspiro derrotada y miro al piso- ¿Qué pasa Ángela? _

_-no quiero que salgas de aquí porque acabo de verlo llegar Booth…..-le dijo mirándolo compasiva. _

_-¿Quién acaba de llegar Ange?_

_-Anthony…..-le dijo, y al ver la cara interrogante de él suspiro- lamento no habértelo dicho….pero es que no pude y…bueno, creo que te enteraras tarde o temprano…..-se acerco a él y le cogió de la muñeca- solo…..solo respira ¿Ok?- le dijo y fueron saliendo de la oficina; solo bastaron tres pasos fuera de está para que ella se detuviera al ver cómo, a unos diez metros más adelante del pasillo, Brennan salía de su oficina…. con un hombre que la hacía reír…- viene por ella para llevarla a almorzar desde hace un mes…..es el presidente de la editorial de sus libros…no sé si son algo mas…..- Booth se quedo observando aquella imagen hasta que ellos salieron por las puertas del laboratorio._

_-son…..son pareja?- pregunto; hubiera deseado que su voz no sonara tan quebrada a causa de las lagrimas que querían salir por sus ojos. Ángela suspiro._

_-no….solo están…..hablando pero…..- le dijo y Booth apenas la escucho, pues se metió rápido a la oficina de la artista, sentándose en el sofá de está para poner su rostro entre sus manos._

_-pero qué?- le pregunto, alentándola a continuar con sus palabras- solo dímelo Ángela…..- le pidió mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y ponía su mano sobre su brazo._

_-pero…él ya le hizo la propuesta de ser algo más que amigos…..ayer cuando vino por ella a almorzar…..Bren me lo conto- le respondió, viendo como el volvía la cara al otro lado, para que ella no viera como secaba una de sus lagrimas que alcanzo a escapar de sus ojos. _

_-y…..y ella que quiere?_

_-lo mismo le pregunte y solo me respondió que…..- recapacito como sería la mejor forma de decirle aquello- que lo pensaría…..que Anthony era un buen hombre y que sabia por donde iba mi pregunta….-le dijo mirándolo profundamente- que sabía que le preguntaba por ti….y solo atino a decirme que….. si llegaba a intentarlo con Anthony era porque ella merecía ser feliz….y que era lo más racional….y después dijo algo sobre caer por la misma piedra una vez…..pero nunca dos veces…..-Booth solo la miraba y sintió el suave tacto de ella al limpiar una de sus lagrimas- creo…creo que la piedra eres tu Booth…lo siento- le dijo. Él asintió y se puso de pie._

_-lo he intentado todo Ange…..todo, pero sencillamente creo que no te podre cumplir lo que te prometí…..creo que no puedo recuperarla Ángela…..ya no puedo, estoy cansado de intentarlo y ver como ella simplemente se niega a que hablemos…después de todo, creo que ella si puede olvidarme….-le dijo debatido, sin ser capaz de salir de ahí- creo que lo mejor es que lo haga…._

_- Booth….ella solo tiene miedo…..tú lo sabes, no te rindas….. mucho menos ahora….- le decía enfrente de él, con sus manos sobre sus hombros- ella tiene miedo de que la vuelvas a lastimar…solo…..solo no te rindas…..recuerda sus palabras Booth, ella te ama Booth TE AMA… tu mismo la escuchaste…..está haciendo lo mismo que tú hiciste al pedirle a Selena que se casara contigo….esta simplemente decidida a tratar de olvidarte de la peor forma…..- Booth se quedo viéndola y asintió, pasando por un lado de ella y saliendo de la oficina- Booth….- lo llamo levemente entre la penumbra de su oficina- inténtalo hasta el final._

_-y cuál es ese final….?- le pregunto._

_-hasta que se engañe así misma formalizando algo con él…creo que después de todo si llega a eso….no sería justo que lo sabotearas…- le dijo, sabiendo que si su amiga llegaba a ello, tal vez, aunque le costara creerlo y estaba segura de que no pasaría, él lograra hacerla feliz. Booth asintió y salió del laboratorio…..con su corazón entre las manos…..hecho pedazos. _

_**Flash Back End….**_

-buenas tardes agente Booth- saludo cordialmente Anthony con el bebé en brazos.

-buenas tardes Burk- le respondió cortante cogiendo a su hijo sin basilar de los brazos de él- ¿cómo has estado Roxy?- le pregunto a la nana con una sonrisa, ignorando por completo a Anthony.

-muy bien señor Booth…..gracias- respondió rápido al sentir la tensa situación entre los dos hombres.

-agente Booth….tengo que preguntarle algo- le dijo Anthony muy cortésmente mientras le daba la pañalera a Roxy que él tenía colgada en sus hombros. Anthony era un hombre que no se intimidaba ante la rudeza de Booth, pues al igual que él, tenía casi la misma contextura física de Booth, salvo por su pelo castaño y ojos grises, eran físicamente muy parecidos.

-diga….-le dijo Booth.

-me preguntaba….bueno, Temperance quería saber si Roxy y el niño pueden quedarse hasta las ocho, es que saldremos a cenar y bueno….ella no quería que no lo vieras hoy…..tienes algún problema?- le pregunto mientras este lo miraba detenidamente, con una expresión casi gélida en su mirada.

-….ya es Temperance….-murmuro para sí enojado.

-disculpa…?-le pregunto.

-nada…..no seguro que no hay ningún problema…..pero la próxima vez, dile que todo lo que tenga que ver con NUESTRO hijo, me lo diga ella misma…..que no mande mensajeros….- Booth se hizo a un lado e invito a Roxy a entrar- que tenga un buen día señor Burk –y le serró la puerta en las narices. El apartamento se sumió en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Roxy decidió hablar:

-no debería tratar así al señor Anthony…..es un buen hombre agente, es muy bueno con el niño y con…

-Temperance….-la interrumpió- me imagino que lo es...-le dijo casi gruñendo- no sé porque te tiene que mandar, no te lo tomes a mal Roxy, pero puedo cuidar de mi hijo yo solo….ya te he dicho que puedes tomarte el día libre cuando vengas acá…Brennan no tiene por que enterarse si quieres- le dijo a causa del enfado, lo cual, ella sabía.

-agente Booth…..como usted bien sabe, no tengo familia y no me place ir a otro lugar- le dijo calmadamente.

-¿Cómo yo bien se? No entiendo por qué debería saber algo tan íntimo de usted Roxana- le dijo mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá, y ante sus palabras, Roxana sonrió.

-lo sabe tan bien como sabe que el señor Burk es el presidente de la editorial Alcalino, como sabe también que tiene cuarenta años, que se graduó de la universidad de Oxford y no se…..dígame por que sé que usted sabe todo eso y mucho mas la vida del señor Burk, tanto como lo sabe de la mía?...ya se…..porque nos ha investigado hasta la marca de los calzones- le dijo sonriendo y dejando a Booth absolutamente callado- de seguro hasta debe de saber mi pequeña retención en la policía hace diez años por…..

-disturbio publico- completo Booth.

-fue por una buena causa, como usted ya debe saber- le dijo sonriendo.

-si…..las protestas por la vida animal siempre me han gustado- le concedió- como sabe que yo…?- no sabía cómo continuar.

- que usted investiga a todo aquel que esta alrededor de la Dr. Brennan? No lo sabía, a decir verdad lo sospechaba, pero acaba de picar el anzuelo agente Booth- le dijo y Booth no pudo evitar sonreír.

-creo que si…-concedió él- no crea que lo hago por desconfianza, es solo que me gusta saber qué clase de persona está alrededor de mi hijo- le dijo mientras le hacía caras al bebé que estaba sobre sus piernas.

-y cerca de la doctora Brennan- le dijo y se quedaron mirando.

-si…..no te lo voy a negar Roxana- le confesó resignado al recordar cómo había acudido a la base de datos del FBI para saber quién era Anthony Burk.

-agente Booth, le puedo garantizar que el señor Anthony es un hombre idóneo y muy respetuoso con la doctora Brennan y el niño, creo que eso no se lo puede decir un informe- le dijo tiernamente, pero sus palabras zumbaron en los oídos de Booth…y rasgaron su corazón.

-Roxy…que relación tiene Brennan con él?- no pudo evitar preguntar, pensando que aquel final que Ángela le menciono había llegado.

-señor Booth…..yo no puedo hacer comentarios respecto a la vida personal de la doctora Brennan con usted y con nadie…lo siento- le dijo sabiendo porque lo preguntaba….. Sabía que aquel hombre enfrente de ella estaba irrefutablemente enamorado de Temperance pero también sabía toda la historia….

-Roxy…..solo te pido que me digas si….si son pareja, si…..-Booth no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sus palabras no lo hirieran- ¡solo quiero saber si esta con ella Roxy! ¡Solo quiero saber si él tiene lo que yo mas deseo!- le dijo sin poder evitar elevar la voz y retener con éxito las lagrimas.

-agente Booth...yo- Roxy no sabía que decir.

-solo dígalo Roxana…-le pidió, quería la verdad aunque esta le doliera. Ella suspiro y sopeso bien sus palabras.

-ellos…..ellos están bien, salen juntos y todo, pero solo puedo decirle y espero que esto no salga de aquí, que ella en sueños dice su nombre agente Booth, la escucho desde el intercomunicador que tengo en mi habitación para el bebé al igual que ella tiene uno en su habitación…..- le decía con aquellos ojos negro azabache sobre los suyos- ella lo ama, créame, una con mi edad sabe de eso, no deje que ella cometa un error aceptando en su vida al señor Burk, porque yo no veo en sus ojos lo que veo cuando lo vio a usted aquel día en el parque Hyde en Sydney…..ella lo ama, solo…..solo demuéstrele que usted la ama.

-¡yo la amo Roxy! Pero ella no deja de alejarse de mi…..de sacarme de su vida…..creo que tengo suerte que al menos me deje ver a mi hijo- le dijo abatido.

-ella lo ama, pero la herida en su corazón, la que usted provoco es muy grande agente Booth…..demuéstrele que solo usted puede sanarlo, que solo usted es el único que puede curar todo el desastre que provoco- le decía mientras se paraba y se sentaba de nuevo a su lado, tomándole la mano- ella necesita oír una disculpa, pero más que todo, necesita saber lo que ella se niega a creer.

-y eso que es…?- le pregunto con ojos suplicantes, quien lo viera diría que era u pequeño en busca de un consejo de su abuela.

-que usted de verdad la ama…..y que ella lo ama a usted…..- le dijo y se puso de nuevo de pie, tomando al niño le dijo:

-está perdiendo tiempo agente…vaya con ella ahora mismo, porque si no lo hace ya se va a arrepentir toda su vida- le dijo meciendo al bebé y caminando a la cocina, pero paro en medio de su camino y giro su cabeza para agregar- ella planea decirle que si al señor Anthony….-le dijo y siguió su camino. Booth se quedo pensando en las palabras de la mujer…..

…..y fueron cuestión de segundos en los que se paro como un resorte del sofá, camino a la casa de la antropóloga…..

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado….. creo que el nex capi veremos al fin como confrontan todo….besos y déjame saber cómo te pareció…..**

**BeSoS…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Muuuuchasssss gracias x sus comentarios y sepan que ya estoy mejor =), y quiero que sepan también y tengan algo en cuenta que los problemas de HORROGRAFIA que puedan tener mis Fics no son apropósito, lo que pasa es que mi Word no es original y suele cambiar las palabras en ocasiones o simplemente dice que está mal escrita, y ps yo solo con ver la rayita roja solo le hago clip izquierdo y pongo la opción que supuestamente esta buena, pero no me detengo a ver bien…..**

**Lamento si esto ofende a alguien pero créanme que no lo hago con intención! Prometo detenerme a ver con cuidado para saber si el problema es mio o de la maquina, después de todo, ambas no somos perfectas…**

**Sin más preámbulos, a leer! **

_4:16pm_

-NO!- decia mientras le daba golpes al maniobro del carro, dejando sus manos en esté. En frente de él, y delante de muchos otros autos más, un gran accidente detenía él trafico…..

Cuánto le costaría salir de aquel desafortunado incidente….y si lo lograba, llegaría a tiempo para detener al amor de su vida para que no le diera una oportunidad a otro hombre….?

_._

_._

_._

_6.00pm_

Un largo suspiro se escucho por el cuarto. Brennan, en frente del espejo, miraba su reflejo atentamente mientras se ponía sus aretes; al terminar de hacerlo, estuvo lista para lo que debía ser una noche en la que se suponía debía estar feliz, tratando de que la sonrisa que lucia ficticiamente frente al espejo se viera real, lo suficiente para engañarse a sí misma de que era aquello lo que verdaderamente quería…..pero está se desdibujo de sus labios al saber que era lo que ella realmente quería…pero también sabía que era aquello…..era él, quien la había orillado a que ella, en ese preciso momento, se arreglara para otro hombre en vez de para él.

"_que estás haciendo Temperance….?"- _le pregunto mentalmente a su reflejo, esperando en lo más profundo de su corazón que este le diera una respuesta que la ayudara a esclarecer sus sentimientos; en el fondo, sabía que no era justo con Anthony retenerlo a su lado sabiendo que al único que quería era a Booth…. sabiendo que era el único del cual su corazón era capaz de permitirle tocarla…..sabiendo que no eran las palabras, las miradas, los besos, los toques de Anthony los que quería…sabiendo que a quien amaba era a Booth…

…..y lo único que pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos fue el timbre de la puerta…..

-¡Un momento Anthony!- decía Brennan mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente ante la insistencia de quien no dejaba de tocar el timbre- pero que impacient….- pero sus labios no fueron capaces de articular palabra alguna al ver quien estaba frente a ella….

…..y verla así, tan hermosa y sabiendo que lo estaba para otro hombre, hizo tremer el corazón Booth que supo que llegaba tarde, que aquel final del que le hablo Ángela había llegado…suspiro y bajo su mirada para luego darse la vuelta y volver tras sus pasos….

-que….que haces aquí?- dijo levemente ella al sentir como su corazón latía al verlo partir; ante sus palabras, Booth detuvo sus pasos, los cuales lo habían llevado un metro lejos de ella.

-creo que para lo que vine ya no tiene caso….- le respondió todavía dándole la espalda- creo…..creo que esté es fin….-dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula para que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-y a que viniste…?- le pregunto suavemente. Un gran silencio se apodero de toda la calle y de ellos mismos, hasta que Booth se dio la vuelta para mirarla y decirle, con todo el dolor de su alma:

-lo único que te pido es que me prometas que serás feliz Bren…..- le dijo, ignorando por completo su pregunta; acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta quedar a dos pasos de ella- que me prometas que es él lo que verdaderamente quieres….y te juro que te dejare en paz mi Bones…..lo último que quiero es que seas infeliz….- le dijo y acorto la distancia entre ellos a solo un paso para poder tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas- dímelo y podre irme sabiendo que te dejo en buenas manos por más que esto me este matando…..daré un paso a un lado y me iré de tu vida para dejar que seas feliz….- le dijo mirándola a los ojos que brillaban a causa de las lagrimas;….. su cerebro, el cual recordaba palabra tras palabra proveniente de los labios de él, le gritaba lo que se suponía debía decir…..y Temperance Brennan era bien conocida por ser una mujer de cerebro, donde era él siempre el vocero….

-no….no puedo Booth-…pero como para todo hay una primera vez, está vez su corazón, aquel que estaba indudablemente en propiedad de él, grito más fuerte que su frio cerebro, sabiendo que no podía engañarlo y mucho menos obligarlo a amar a otro hombre que no fuera el que tenía en frente…. hubo un largo silencio en el que cada uno se quedo sopesando aquellas palabras que en ese momento no abandonaba la cabeza de ninguno.

-que….que me quieres decir Bren?- fue lo único que atino a decir él.

-que….que no puedo prometerte tal cosa- le dijo huyendo de su mirada…..en su interior, corazón y cerebro se debatían por ganar en la conciencia de ella. Booth se acerco mas a ella, a centímetros de su rostro, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza…..

-que no puedes prometerme Bren…?- su cálido aliento la hizo **cerrar **sus ojos- no me puedes prometer que serás feliz con él o…..?- le decía acercándose cada vez más a ella, haciendo que Brennan retrocediera ante sus pasos por lo nerviosa que se ponía ante su cercanía-…o no puedes prometerme que dejaras de amarme…?- le dijo, y aquella afirmación por su parte hizo que ella abriera súbitamente sus ojos.

-que….que dices?- le pregunto claramente confundida, y más confundida aun al ver como él ya se encontraba bajo el umbral su puerta.

-lo que oyes Bren…..-le dijo sin acortar la distancia entre ellos- es la única razón que encuentro para que no me puedas prometer que serás feliz al lado de Anthony…..-le dijo y al ver donde se encontraba, decidió cerrar la puerta detrás suyo- ahora quiero que me digas que no me amas….- le dijo al saber que ella no era capaz de prometerle lo primero.

-pero….de…..de donde sacas que yo te….te amo…?- le pregunto entrecortadamente al sentirse descubierta, al sentirse por primera vez en su vida, desnuda de su coraza.

-lo saco del hecho que me diste un hijo Bren, lo saco del hecho del que no puedes prometerme que será feliz con él….-le decía acercándose peligrosamente a ella, acercamiento del que ella se alejaba hasta que sintió la fría pared en su espalda…. y se vio acorralada entre está y su cuerpo-….lo saco del hecho que me dice que si en este preciso momento te beso me lo vas a permitir…..-acerco sus labios hasta rosarlos con los de ella, observando como Brennan cerraba sus ojos y se estremecía ante ello-….dime que no me amas Bren…..dímelo- le pidió, haciendo que ella retuviera en su mente el cálido aliento que sentía sobre sus labios…..

-yo…..yo….yo no….te…..te…..- pero sus manos, las que se deslizaban suavemente sobre ambos lados de su cintura hasta llegar a sus costillas no la dejaban pensar-…..amo….-dijo levemente.

-entonces respóndeme por que no te creo…?- le dijo en su oído- Bren…..yo se que te e lastimado…..no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber dicho lo que dije…..pero yo te amo Bones, más que a nada en este mundo…..-le decía suavemente, rogando por su perdón- dame una oportunidad y te juro que te are la mujer más feliz del mundo…..te juro por el dios en el que no crees, pero en el que yo sí…..que no te volveré a lastimar…..solo…solo perdóname…..por favor, por favor perdóname Bren…- ante sus palabras y el susurro de su voz en su oído, y su mirada sobre sus ojos, Brennan quedo en silencio…

-y…..y como me prometes tu a mí que eso no volverá a pasar Booth…?- le dijo suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo- yo….yo no puedo volver a sentirme muerta en vida por tus palabras otra vez…no puedo- le dijo y sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas, tomándolo fuertemente de las solapas de su camisa-….no puedo…- le repitió.

-te lo prometo por nuestro hijo Bren…...por Patrick- le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos-te lo prometo por él Bones, te prometo…escúchame bien Bones…..no te prometo, TE JURO que si me das una oportunidad no dejare pasar un solo día de tu vida en el que no te sientas la mujer más amada de este mundo…..te juro que no te arrepentirás de perdonarme hermosa….- le decía con su frente ahora en la de ella-…por favor Bren….por lo que más quieras…..perdóname…- y por más que trato, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos-…..me estoy muriendo cada día que paso sin ti…cada día en el que te imagino en sus brazos…..cada día en el que imagino sus labios sobre los tuyos…..

-no….- le dijo.

-no….?- aquella palabra lo hizo abrir sus ojos de súbito- no…no me perdonas?- al decirlo, su corazón se estremeció ante aquella posibilidad.

-…..no me imagines de ese modo…no con él…besándolo a él…-le dijo sin más.

-por qué no Bren…..?- la alentó a decir lo que sus oídos tanto querían oír-….dímelo por favor…..- le dijo mirándola de aquella forma que hacia latir con fuerza el corazón de Brennan.

-porque…porque yo…- lo miro profundamente, sabiendo que sus siguientes palabras serian la consecuencia de la partida ganada de su corazón a su cerebro- porque yo te amo a ti Booth…..porque no me veo besando a otro que no seas tú- y se quedaron mirando por un largo tiempo- te….te perdono….- le dijo casi en un susurro…..

…..y sin esperar más, sus labios se encontraron al fin los unos a los otros, volviendo a descubrir que estaban hechos casi a la medida para besarse…el beso se torno de dulce a apasionado…..y créanlo o no, aquel beso resulto ser un verdadero problema…un verdadero problema porque sus bocas no parecían tener intención de separarse siquiera para subir las escaleras…y tampoco tenían la intención de separarse al verse, al fin, en la cama de ella….pero si se separaron solo para una cosa: para recorrer el cuerpo del otro mientras cada prenda de ropa caía al piso en un vaivén de manos que también parecían tener vida propia; manos que parecían tener cerebro de exploradores al no dejar centímetro de piel sin tocar en el cuerpo del otro…y cuando se hallaron completamente desnudos, de alma y cuerpo, se quedaron mirando un minuto, un minuto en el que ambos vieron en los ojos del otro a esa alma gemela a la cual estaban destinados a encontrar…..y al fin, aquellos dos pedazos se volvieron a sentir uno solo cuando él entro en ella, haciéndolos gemir a ambos, no solo de placer sino de amor, amor que al fin se podían expresar…amor que al fin pudieron sentir a flor de piel….

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer si has llegado a hasta aquí…..déjame saber que te pareció…..**

**BeSoS….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Muchas Gracias x sus comentarios. Tengo que decirles que me he demorado en subir x que formatearon mi computador x lo del Word pirata y x el momento no tengo Word; diciendo estò, quiero decirles que estè capi lo escribo en Worpad, que no tiene corrector de ortografìa, x lo cual, les pido que disculpen los errores que puedan encontrar, ya que no se hasta cuando podre subir un capi en Word... Bueno, espero que les guste y haaaaa ya nos acercamos al final...**

_6: 46 pm_

Sonreìa mientras dibujaba pequeñas formas sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda...primero un corazòn, luego todo un paisaje, y ahora, se encontraba dibujandola a ella sobre su piel, dibujando cada curva que habìa tocado hacia unos minutos...los mejores de su vida. Y maldiciò al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, pues aquello la despertarìa. Envolviò su cintura con la sabana y salio de la habiataciòn, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios a Brennan que dormia plàcidamente. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar frente a la puerta y ver tras la mirilla, sonrio malicioso quitandose la sabana que envolvìa su desnuda cintura.

-Anthony! que gusto verte de nuevo en estè hermoso dìa...- le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se recostaba en uno de los lados de la puerta, completa y descaradamente desnudo.

-A...agente Booth...-dijo entrecortadamente.

-Hooo! pero que lindas...!- le dijo mientras tomaba el ramo de rosas que traia entre sus mano- no debiò molestarse Anthony...aunque a mi me van màs los girasoles.

-Yo...es que son para Temperance...

-Por supuesto que son para ella, creo darme cuenta que yo no soy de su tipo...- le dijo y voltio para ver a ambos lados de la calle, confirmando que no habia nadie viendolos, salio dos pasos fuera, y su sonrisa se hizo màs grande al ver como èl se alejaba- veras Anthony...Bren esta durmiendo muy plàcidamente en este momento en su cama sabes?, y no me gustaria despertarla para darle unas flores que ni son de su gusto...- le dijo devolviendole el ramo- ahora...creo que no hace falta que te diga que la dejes en paz...sierto?- le decia sin quitar su sonrisa; y Anthony asintiò como un niño pequeño, resignado- bien...- le dijo dàndose la vuelta, dejàndole una muy buena vista de su trasero- que tengas una maravillosa noche...yo voy por la mia- y entro a la casa, y al cerrar la puerta, no pudo evitar reir.

-Muy bonito Booth...- y su sonrisa se desvaneciò al escuchar la voz de Brennan detras de èl.

-Bren!...hace cuanto estas hay...?- le dijo mientras levantaba la sabana.

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que...- y se acerco a èl hasta quedar a escasos centìmetros- que tienes un trasero sen-sa-ci-o-nal- y solto la risa que estuvo conteniendo desde que vio como le dejaba claro a Anthony varias cosas. Booth la beso y la atrajo hacia èl.

-Bueno...el tuyo es mejor- le dijo entre besos.

-No encontraste otra forma de echarlo que no fuera exhibirte?...o eso lo hiciste para mostrarle el BUEN trabajo que hicieron tus padres?- le dijo mordiendo su labio inferior mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su torso desnudo.

-te parece un buen trabajo?- le dijo mientras la besaba y guiaba hacia el sofa de la sala, en el cual la acosto y se puso sobre ella- pues...- le decia mientras quitaba la sabana en la que ella estaba envuelta- a mi me gusta màs el que hicieron tus padres- le dijo mientras se la comia con la mirada. Brennan sonrio y lo beso fuertemente...aquello era lo unico que necesitaban para encerderse por completo, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en las caderas de Booth.

-Ahora si me crees no?- le decia mientras le besaba el cuello.

-q...qu...que?- pregunto con dificultad, y Booth sonrio al notar el efecto que tenia en ella.

-Que cuando hacemos el amor...- le decia mientras bajaba sus besos- no hay leyes que valgan- le dijo besando uno de sus pechos, sintiendo como ella se estremecìa debajo de èl; y volvio a recorrer el camino de besos que lo llevaban a su boca, besandola apasionadamente para luego verla a los ojos- que me dices?- le pregunto.

-te digo que por màs ilogico que sea...tienes razòn- le respondio devolvièndole el beso- y...me arrepiento...de no haber concebido asì a Patrick- agregò para tranquilidad de Booth que la beso nuevamente y le dijo al oido:

-Te Amo...y te lo voy a demostrar una vez màs hoy y el resto de mi vida- le dijo antes de que Brennan sintiera como una vez màs Booth se unia con ella de aquella forma que la hacian tirar a la basura todas las leyes de la fìsica conoscidas y por conocer, demostrandole cuanto la amaba con todo su cuerpo, su alma y su ser... y ella, entre suspiros y gemidos que serian a partir de ese dìa solo para èl, le dijo cuanto lo amaba y amaria...

**Muchas gracias x leer...el siguiente capi sera el final... perdon de nuevo x la tardanza y dejame saber que te pareciò. **

**BeSoS...**


	17. THE END

.

.

_"Todo pasa por una razòn. Todos los obstaculos de la vida estan hechos para probarnos y hacernos ver quienes somos como personas; todos aquellos retos estas hechos para enseñarnos algo...y sin duda, los retos del amor son los que màs disfrutamos superar...aquellos retos que en ocasiones hacen perder la cabeza, que rompen el corazòn, o rasgan el alma, son los que con màs gusto les sacamos la lengua tras dejarlos atras...y por que?...por que logramos cargar con ese peso en nuestra espalda, ese peso que en ocasines nos hace caer en picada es el peso del reto que por desgracia llega a venser a unos...pero a otros, a otros llega un avè igual a ellos, un avè distina por fuera pero con el complemento del otro en su interior...y es aquella avè, aquel compañero que vuela contigo, que te ayuda y vuelve tu carga la suya tambièn, que vuela contigo sin importar nada, que contal de seguir a tu lado volaria entre las corrientes màs peligosas...que por estar a tu lado, sin llegar a pensar por un instante en separar su pedazo de alma de aquel ser unico que solo contigo conforma, esa avè, aquella persona es la que vuelve el peso de la carga algo lindo de llevar, es aquella persona con la que estas dispuesto a volar las veinticuatro horas del dìa y los 365 dìas del año...es èl el que me hace volar a mì...y como yo, tarde o temprano encontraràs la razòn de tù vuelor...hayaras a tù avè compañera." _

Sonrie al undir la tecla del punto final y cierra los ojos ante la brisa calida que revuelve sus cabellos...la brisa pasa, pero la sensaciòn permanece en su rostro mietras observa las tonalidades amarillas y naranjas del atardecer en el horizonte con el oscilante reflejo del sol en el mar...

-Alcanzame si puedes _Patlik_!

-No corras tan tapido Max!

-Mejor corran, por que si los atrapo...lluvia de besos!

-Noooo!- gritaron los niños derribando el castillo de arena que estaban haciendo con su padre, el cual los perseguia a la orilla del mar.

-LOS TENGO!- dijo el hombre con el niño màs grande en su brazo izquierdo, mientras sostenia de la pantaloneta de baño al màs pequeño que se rehusaba a darse por vencido- rindete que ya te tengo Max... y vas a ser el primero que coja a besos!- le dijo jalandolo màs fuerte para atraparlo al fin con su brazo derecho mientras le daba atronadores besos en las mejillas.

-Nooo ayudame_ Patlik- _le decia el pequeño a su hermano mayor entre risas.

-solo hay una forma de que los libere- les dijo su padre con voz complise.

-Cual, cual...!- le preguntaron los niños.

-Bueno...que le demos a mamà, los tres, una lluvia de besos- los niños asintieron eufòricos y miraron a su madre que estaba sentada a unos metros màs lejos de ellos, sentada en la playa con su pequeña portatil en su regazo- ahora!- les dijo su padre, soltando a sus dos hijos y corriendo con ellos hacia su madre mientras gritaban "¡lluvia de besos mamà!"

...y mientras se acercaban a ella, viendo al menor de sus hijos sonreir de la forma que Booth lo hacia, con sus mismos ojos brillar de alegria, corriendo al lado de su hermano mayor que lo sostenia de la mano mientras sus ojos azules, los suyos, no dejaban de observarla...y detras de ellos, con una sonrisa que lo hacia parecer un niño màs, venia Booth, corriendo con los pequeños y coloridos baldes de arena para no olvidarlos despuès...

Y en ese momento supo que su vida no podria ser mejor...al fin tenia una familia con el hombre que màs amaba y amaria por siempre...el hombre que tiro al piso todas sus corazas y le hizo saber lo que era el amor...Booth era su complemento perfecto...su alma gemela encontrada tras haber sufrido tanto en el camino de su vida...su alma salvadora.

Brennan dejo su portatil a un lado por que sabia que sus dos hijos terminarian derribandola...y entre besos, tuvo a dos pequeños encima de ella...

- Wowwww por mi pueden darme lluvia de besos todos los dìas- les dijo, y tras un minuto en el que los niños no dejaron de besar el pelo y las mejillas de su madre, los tres se sentaron en la arena.

-Listo! no màs besos tuyos papà- le dijo Patrick a su papà mientras èl dejaba los baldes a un lado.

-pero como no quieren los besos de su padre?- les dijo Brennan a los niños- si da unos besos increibles...- les dijo y Booth se acerco a ella, pero antes de que sus labios se unieran, Max lo empujo, alejandolo de su madre.

- No papà, guacala, no _besalas _a mamà hasta que Joy salga- le dijo el pequeño, aferrandoce al cuello de su madre.

-Wowww y eso por que pequeñin?- le preguntò Booth.

-Por que no _quielo _que le metas màs hermanitos a mamà en la pansa...solo _quielo _una hermanita- le dijo mientras tocaba el vientre de su madre que estaba levemente inchado. Booth y Brennan se quedaron mirando y no pudieron evitar sonreir.

-no seas menso Max- le dice su hermano mayor- el bebè de mamà se metio hay por que papà le hizo...

-Patrick!- lo callo Booth sin saber por que- no...eee, no quieren un helado niños?- dijo nervioso.

-entonces como llego mi hermana hay?- siguio cuestionando el niño pequeño a su hermano, ignorando la propuesta de su padre.

-pues simple: papà metio a Joy en la pansa de mamà cuando hicieron el melon- dijo el niño muy convencido.

-amor- le corrigio Brennan- cuando hicimos el amor.

-¡Brennan!

-Que?

-que haces?- le pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa- como...como le has dicho eso?

-Booth...tienen que saberlo algun dìa, eso no tiene nada de malo.

-Y que es eso de hacer el melon?- pregunto el pequeño.

-amor cariño, hacer el a...

-Bren!...ya- le dijo mientras simulaba cortar su garganta con su mano.

-Booth...confia en mi quieres- le pidio ella mirando despues a su hijo mayor- cuentale a tu hermano como llego Joy hay, pero como yo te lo explique OK?- le dijo a su hijo que asintiò solemne. Ante sus palabras, Booth se sento en la arena junto a Brennan que tenia al pequeño de sus hijos sobre su regazo mientras su hermano mayor, al otro lado de ella, miraba hacia arriba para recordar con precisiòn las palabras de su madre.

-Bien...mami y papi se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho y por eso es que hacen el amor...por que eso solo lo haces con la persona que quieres mucho, mucho, mucho- al escuchar a su hijo, Booth sonrie al darce cuenta como habia pasado el tiempo- y por eso, papà deja su semilla en la pansita de mamà...aunque- el niño se queda pensando- nunca me dijiste como deja la semilla mami.

-por que no le preguntas a tu padre- sugiere Brennan.

-Que?

-Bueno es que...no supe como decirle sin que...bueno, tu sabes- le contesta bajito- no quiero ser explìcita.

-Ok niños...- empezo Booth- lo unico que tiene que quedarte claro Max es que si beso a mamà no tendras otro hermano...

-entonces como llega hay papà?- ambos se miraron y suspiraron.

-hazlo tu- le dijo Brennan- yo ya aporte a su educaciòn- le dice aguantando la risa.

-Claro, tu adelantas la conversaciòn de unos años y ahora me toca a mi decirles- ambos hablaban en un tono bajo hasta que Booth suspiro- bien niños lo que pasa es que...tengo los carros que tanto querian en el maletero del auto!- los niños gritan al unisono "Si" y parecen olvidar el tema por completo, gritando si eran del color que cada uno queria- si, pues claro que te compre el rojo Max...!- le dice a su hijo que ya estaba sobre èl, al igual que su hermano- a ver...el primero que toque el auto, se lo doy primero!- los niños salieron corriendo hacia el auto negro que estaba a unos metros de hay...

-Eres un cobarde Seeley Booth- le dice entre risas mientras èl la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-Tal vez...pero es que entre en panico- le dice mientras la abraza por la cintura- "la semillita"?... todo un genio doctora Brennan!- le dice con su frente en la suya.

-Y que querias entonces...la cigueña?- ambos se rien- venga que somos unos tontos, solo tenemos que decirles que tu...

-Wowww no, por el momento que se queden con el cuento de la semilla- le dice antes de besar suavemente sus labios- es increible como a pasado el tiempo no?- le dice- nosotros, aqui, de vacaciones...

-Y con hijos- lo interrumpe- creo que hace unos años nos hubiesemos reido de quien nos dijera que terminariamos asì.

-Si...pero bueno, esto no podria ser mejor- le dice Booth- Te amo mi Bones- le dice mirandola a los ojos- gracias por hacerme el hombre màs feliz del mundo durante estos siete años- y vuelve a besala- gracias...

Brennan sonrie ante sus plabras y con sus brazos rodeando su cuello le dice:

-Y lo seguire haciendo por treina, cuarenta y todos los años que quieras mi amor...- y està vez es ella la que lo besa- te amo Booth.

-Papà, Mamà! ya vamonos!- les dice Patrick y ambos se rien.

-Hora de irnos semillita- le dice Booth a Brennan que toma su mano tras haber recogido èl los baldecitos y ella la pc.

-Que gracioso.

-Siempre lo soy- le dice mientras caminan hacia el auto.

-Sigue asì...y les recuerdo que su papà les debe una explicaciòn de sierto tema.

-Por eso te digo que ya me callo- le dice al llegar junto a sus hijos- Bien! ya se los doy pero cierren los ojos- los niños asienten y Booth pone en sus manos una caja con carritos a control remoto.

-¡Si!- gritan mientras suben a los asientos traseros del auto pero antes de que Brennan diera la vuelta Booth la toma por el brazo y le da un beso que la deja olvidando hasta su propio nombre...

-YYYUUUU!- exclaman sus hijo que los ven por la ventana y ambos no pueden evitar reir...

-oye papà- le dice su hijo mayor mientras Booth conduce el auto fuera de la playa.

-dime Patrick.

-no terminaste de decir como dejas la semilla- ambos padres se miran sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¡Bien! yo te lo digo...- le dice Brennan tratando de terminar con el tema de una buena vez.

-Hoo no! los dejaras traumados!

-Que? claro que noooo, solo hay que explicar el coito de...

-VES!

-Que veo?

-no les diras a mis hijos...

-¡nuestros!- lo corrige.

-no se los diras de esa forma, yo como padre y ellos siendo niños yo debo decirles...

-pero que sexista eres! yo estoy màs calificada que tu para decirles...

-Ni habar! no permitire que mis...nuestros hijos sepan como lo hacen los indios de quien sabe donde...

.

Mientras sus padres discutian, ambos niños se quedan mirando el uno al otro.

-Ya no quiero saber- le dice Max bajito a su hermano que asiente.

-Yo tampo...pero creo que la semilla es muy escurridiza y papà ni mamà saben tampoco como es- le dice Patrick levantando sus hombros.

.

-Bien, hazlo pero con sutilesa quieres?- le dice Booth.

Brennan rueda sus ojos y se da la vuelta para hablar on sus hijos.

-Bien niños, lo que...- pero se calla al ver a Max con la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, y Patrick con su cabeza encima en la de su hermanito, ambos dormidos. Booth ve por el retrovisor y sonrie ante la escena.

-Bueno...creo que ya no hay que preocuparnos por eso semillita- le dijo Booth a Brennan que le pega juguetonamente en el hombro- Hey...

-No seas lloron- le dijo y ambos rien- Te amo- le dijo sin màs.

-Y yo te amo mil veces màs a ti.

- no puedes saber eso- le replico ella.

-Claro que si...

-Claro que no! el amor no se puede medir! y si se pudiera...sabrias que yo te amo màs- ante sus palabras Booth rie.

-bueno pues...creo que necesitare una prueve de ello señorita- le dijo travieso. Brennan se mordio el labio inferior, y miro hacia los asientos traseros para comprobar que los pequeños seguian dormidos.

-pues...el hotel ofrece servicio de niñeras asì que...- Brennan se acerco a èl y le dijo algo al oido que hizo sonreir a Booth.

-Doctora Brennan, de verdad que es usted una genia comprobada...una muy sexy y creativa- y Brennan sintio como el auto acelerava mientras ella dejaba que su risa se la llevara el viento... y una vez màs, cada uno descubria que su corazòn tenian ya otro motivo para seguir latiendo...

_**THE END...**_

**Bueno...he aqui el final. Creo que gracias no es justo para expresar mi agradecimiento si has llegado hasta aqui...quiero agradeser con mucho cariño a AndieBones, brennangirl, briseidaa, Kaksa, ña, clara, Margarita1733, ErinBones, Tami762, Daniela, .aNDrEiiTa-96., PIMAR, Karina, serenasexilady, carolinaa, CookiesChocolateCandy, saharaes, cecy, Detective Emily Lockhart, phoebe.22, briis, iraiza Lopez, StrawberryBlack, RosarioBoothBrennan, Fey, silverbones y louders6814, por todas sus maravillosas palabras y consejos que me hicieron tener la inspiraciòn para escribir un capitulo, sabiendo que detras de otra pc, en algun lugar de este mundo tù estabas leyendo...Gracias, y paz a todos. **

**BeSoS...**


End file.
